Unraveling
by Rasf
Summary: Leda steered clear of interacting with people, never staying close to anyone or in any one spot for too long, and always avoiding going to the New York Institute, well, any Institute for that matter, but what happens when an unraveling secret is bestowed upon her? Can she manage to finish the job alone? Or will she finally cave in and let others in to help her?
1. Encounter

**Alright, I got this inspiration out of the blue and decided to turn my thoughts and ideas into this story, some chapters might be long while others might be a tab shorter though I'll always try to make them, somewhat, long. Anyways, enjoy my new piece of work, Unraveling. **_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Mortal Instruments series, it strictly belongs to Cassie Clare. **

* * *

_Tick, tock_

_Tick, tock_

_Tick, tock_

Leda glanced at the clock hanging over her door and internally groaned. With a sigh, she turned to look at the mirror, taking in her appearance. Her waist length black hair with silver highlights was pulled into a neat ponytail that cascaded over her left shoulder. She wore her plain white tank tucked neatly into her black pants with black and white Vans shoes. She raised a brow as she finished applying neat lines of black eyeliner around her crystal blue eyes and a swift, clean amount of blood red lipstick. Leda looked down to her vanity table, picking up her bright red and blue name tag which had the name "Roze" embossed on it. Rarely ever, did Leda use her real name, and at her current job, a small, hole-in-the wall diner, she was named Roze.

"Roze, you're gonna be late!" a shrill, female voice shouted, the sound penetrating through the door causing Leda to roll her eyes, looking at the clock and mentally noting that it was five minutes until eight, the time she was scheduled in for work. She moved towards the door, her right hand encircling the cool silver knob, and with a quick flick of her wrist, the door opened, revealing a hall with painted moss green walls and dusty, empty picture frames along them. Leda walked down the hall and smiled at the girl standing in the middle.

"I'm _never_ late." She smirked.

"Just, hurry up." The girl said, shaking her head lightly.

"I'm going." Leda laughed, walking towards the window.

"Can't you use a door? You know, like a normal person?" The girl asked, her tone slightly amused.

"Maybe." Leda grinned, "If I were a normal person, which, I assure you, I'm far from." She winked and leaped onto the ledge of the window, turning to look at the girl, "You look nice today Jen."

"Thanks." Jen said timidly. Her caramel hair was combed nicely along with lightly dusted makeup around her face and mascara at her eyes with a nice pink dress. Personally, Leda disliked pink, but she was able to recognize when it was pretty, and when it was not, "I have an interview today."

"Figures." Leda said, causing a small smile to form along Jen's pink lips. With that, Leda jumped off of the ledge and landed lithely on the pavement, chuckling to herself as she noted that no one noticed her.

_Mundanes_, she thought, _they know nothing of what goes on around them_. Another chuckle escaped her lips and she let her glamour drop as she walked down the street, fully aware of everything around her even though she was listening to her iPod. Leda looked forward as she stood before her job; a hole-in-the-all diner. A smirk played on her lips as she turned her iPod off and saw that she still had a minute to spare. She pushed the door open, glancing at her boss and winking.

"I don't know how you make it here, right on the dot, every day." Her boss said, placing a hair net on her head as she threw Leda an apron, one which she tied around her waist, picking up a small notebook and pen, dropping them into the pockets of the apron.

"I'm punctual." Leda shrugged.

"I'm starting to gather that." Her boss said, "Zora quit."

"Oh? I was wondering when she would." Leda stated, her tone and expression impassive; her boss chuckled.

"You didn't like her, _at all_, did you?"

"Stace, dislike is too kind a word to properly explain how I felt about Zora." Leda replied, moving towards the register and opening it, checking to make sure there were seventy-five dollars there as there always should be before they opened.

"What did she do to you?" Stacy asked.

Leda closed the register and grabbed the yellow broom with a silver stick, "She irked me, tried telling me how to do things and when to do them," she looked at Stacy, "And you well know that I _hate_, beyond _hate_ being told what to do." Stacy chuckled and nodded. With that Stacy moved into the kitchen while Leda was left alone to tend the dining room.

After cleaning off the tables, chairs, and counter, Leda impatiently tapped her perfectly painted black nails on the counter, her other hand cupping her chin as she waited for it to be nine so that they could open. Usually, the diner opened at seven, but since Stacy had a meeting with the corporate owner, she had to open later.

"Roze!" Stacy shouted from the kitchen. Leda moved away from the counter and pushed the swinging door open.

"You shouted?" Leda raised a brow.

"Take my keys from the office and open the doors then turn on the lights." Stacy said; Leda gave Stacy a look, "_Please_."

"That's better." Leda smirked and walked out of the kitchen towards her office. She grabbed the keys that were dropped casually on the desk before leaving the office and walking towards the front doors, sticking the key into its slot and twisting it, unlocking the door. Leda then moved to the 'OPEN' neon sign and pulled the little string gently, causing the lights to flicker and turn on.

Moments later, Leda saw a few cars pull into the parking lot and she mentally groaned. She didn't particularly hate her job, she only hated it when there were people in the diner, before it opened and when it was closed was the best time at work because she got peace. Leda made it towards the back of the counter as she heard the bell over the door echo throughout the place, disrupting the silence. With a sigh, Leda prepared herself to deal with annoying customers and waiting for the other couple of waitresses and waiters to arrive at their designated times.

Hours passed without consequence, the morning slowly passing by like a numbing buzz. Customers came and went, leaving mess in their wake. After the first two hours of only charging, Leda moved to busting tables and taking orders, a headache forming at all of the customer's complaints and stupidities.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's how much the tab is." A girl muttered from the register. Leda, sighing, placed the tub she had with dirty dishes behind the counter and made her way to the register.

"There a problem?" she asked, her tone unkind and her eyes sharp on the male that was giving the girl, whose name tag indicated that her name was Adriana, a hard time.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is." The man said irritably. Leda raised a brow and brushed Adriana aside.

"Go pick up the rest of the dishes, I'll finish here." She told Adriana before looking back at the customer, "And the problem is…?"

"She charged me too much." The man complained; Leda raised a brow.

"I'm sorry, may I see your receipt?" the man handed Leda the receipt and she looked over it, "Did you order all of these items?"

"Yes, but-"

"Did you eat all of these items?"

"Yes, but-"

"Did you _enjoy_ the food items?"

The man sighed, "Yes, but-"

"Then I see no problem sir. You ordered the food, ate it, and were satisfied with it." She smirked slightly, "This is what you have to pay."

The man grumbled and pulled his wallet out, handing her the money, "Keep the change." He grunted as he walked out of the diner.

"Because twenty-five cents makes a difference." Leda rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Roze." Adriana sighed, coming towards Leda with the tub of dishes.

"It's my job." Leda shrugged, "Here, I'll take over now." She gave her a curt smile and took all of the dishes to the back, placing them into the sink after rinsing the food off.

"Roze! Customers!" A male voice shouted; Leda groaned.

"Coming!" she yelled back, pulling out her notebook and pen, pushing the door open and walking down the aisle, seeing as she had memorized the entire place, she rarely needed to actually _look_ to see where she was walking.

"Hello, my name is Roze and I'll be your server today. What can I get for you?" she repeated the same line as she did most every day, raising a brow and looking up. Her crystal eyes met two hazel ones, then two gray ones. Leda looked at the two, waiting for them to order as she eyed them, examining them as they were clearly doing to her, her eyes fixed on the runes on their pale and tanned skin.

"Not ready yet," The hazel eyed boy smirked, "Give us a minute."

The gray eyed boy snickered and shook his head, "You'll have to excuse him; he tends to forget his manners." The hazel eyed boy scoffed.

"I have wonderful manners." He grinned, looking at Leda, who rolled her eyes.

"I'll be by the register," she said emotionlessly, noting that Adriana was having trouble with it, _again_, "Call me when you're ready to order." She then walked away, dropping the notebook into her apron's pocket.

"What's the problem this time?" Leda asked, her eyebrow rose as she looked at a sheepish Adriana.

"I can't open the drawer; it's stuck." Adriana admitted. Leda sighed and moved behind the register, highly aware that the two boys were looking at her; she smirked.

"Adriana, there's something blocking it." She shook her head, moving a piece of cardboard that was lodged between the drawer and the bottom of the register.

"Oooh…" Adriana murmured, "That makes sense." She chuckled.

"Yeah." Leda smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"Excuse me! Youuuu hooo!" The hazel eyed boy shouted, waving his hand in the air, "We're reaaaady!" he said, his voice high; Leda narrowed her gaze and took a deep breath, willing herself to not beat the boy senseless.

"How may I help you?" Leda said in a falsely enthusiastic tone. She saw the gray eyed boy shaking his head and smiling slightly.

"Damon, behave." He chuckled and the hazel eyed boy, Damon, pouted.

"Aaric, you're no fun." Damon's pout deepened, "Do you think he's fun?" he asked Leda mischievously.

"I think, you should tell me what you want to order…" Leda grumbled, running a hand through her bangs. Aaric chuckled and Damon raised a brow.

"Cranky waitress, can we get another?" he mused and Leda's eyes flashed.

"Listen, either you order and I take my 'crankiness' elsewhere, or you leave, because _no one_ else will take your order." Leda said, her voice cold. Damon grinned at Leda, leaning forward.

"I think I'll just have you take my order." He chuckled while Aaric rolled his eyes, looking at the menu, muttering something that sounded very much like 'asshole'; Leda smirked.

"Good choice." She stated as she pulled out her notebook and pen, looking at the two with thinned patience.

Aaric sighed and looked at Leda with a slight smile, "I'll have a hamburger with no onions-"

"Why no onions?" Damon smirked, "Not like you're gonna kiss anyone anytime soon."

"-or pickles with large fries and a Coke." Aaric continued as though Damon hadn't spoken.

"Alright." Leda mumbled, writing it down and smirking slightly, "What about you smart ass?"

"Smart ass? Why, I had no idea my ass was smart." Damon grinned, causing Leda to roll her eyes.

"Just tell me what you want to eat so that I can leave." She hissed.

"Touchy, touchy." Damon chuckled, "I'll have steak with a baked potato and Dr. Pepper."

"Okay." Leda said, stuffing the notebook into her apron and walking away, "Your food will be ready shortly." She made her way to the kitchen, sticking the paper with their order along the metal magnets and jumped onto the counter, sighing as she glanced at the clock.

_One more hour Leda, one more hour._ She told herself, mentally preparing for her outing to Pandemonium tonight to patrol the mundanes. She kicked her feet as she let her mind wander to the two Shadowhunters that were in the diner, musing silently at the fact that they didn't recognize her as their own.

"Roze? Roooze?" Stacy's voice cut through Leda's thoughts, "You there?" she raised a skeptic brow.

"Yeah, where else would I be?" Leda smirked as Stacy rolled her eyes.

"Take this order out for me, yeah?"

"Sure." Leda took the tray that held the food and hit the door open with her hip, walking over to the table and setting the food down cautiously.

"Unless you want to char your fingers off, I suggest you wait for a moment before eating." Leda shrugged, picking up the rest of the trays and walking away. She pushed the door to the kitchen open with her hips, moving in and heading to the sink, dumping the dishes in before washing them as she had nothing better to do in the dining room. Water splashed on Leda's face and she scowled but continued washing, humming to herself as she did so. What felt like hours, but were, in actuality, only minutes, passed until she finally finished the dishes and dried her hands, moving to help Stacy and the other chefs with the food.

"Roze?" Adriana called, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm amused by how many times I'm called in this place." She smirked, seasoning a few steaks before placing them in a pan and watching as the ingredients bubbled along the oil, a rich smell invading her nostrils.

"You're so full of yourself." Adriana chuckled.

"I have reason to." Leda shrugged and looked up at Adriana as she sifted the pan expertly over the flame, "Anyways, what's up?" she raised a brow.

"Those two guys from before, the light haired boy is asking for you." She rolled her eyes. Leda groaned and rolled her eyes as well.

"He gets on my nerves." Leda muttered.

"Everyone does." Adriana smirked, "But yeah, he said they're not leaving until he sees you." Leda raised a brow and shrugged, turning her head to the clock that was over the sink and realizing she had fifteen minutes left to her shift; she grinned and looked at Adriana.

"Tell him he has to wait until these steaks are ready," She then shooed Adriana away and finished cooking her steak, placing it on a plate with a small leaf in the middle, peas and carrots adorning one of its sides and Spanish rice adorning the other. Leda placed the dish on a tray as she turned to look at the order paper, "Where are the hamburger and the chicken sandwich with the fries and onion rings?" she said loudly, raising a brow. The dishes were then given to her and she placed them on the tray, placing the tray on her left palm steadily, pushing the door open and walking out to the indicated table. Once she finished she walked over to Aaric and Damon's table.

"What?" Leda asked, not too politely, with an eyebrow raised.

"Eesh, so rude." Damon smirked.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Leda's tone was exasperated and her expression was controlled.

"Damon," Aaric's voice was firm, "Stop making her job difficult." Damon scowled.

"You're no fun." He pouted.

"Is this what you called me over for? To listen to you two banter? Trust me, I have better things to do, so if you don't mind-" she began walking away when Damon stood up and grabbed her arm. A raw sense of fire spread through Leda's arm, causing her to yank her arm again and bite a growl back, her hand itching to pull the dagger she had hidden in her pants out, "Don't you _ever_ grab at me again, do you understand?" Leda's crystal blue eyes darkened, resembling the troubled waters over a deep sea.

"Alright, alright, I got it." Damon raised his hands in the air, smirking while Aaric shook his head.

"Forgive him, he has issues." Aaric sighed.

"Just tell me why you called me."

"I just wanted the tab, beautiful." Damon winked, grinning. Leda gaped, her anger rising.

"Are you _serious_?!" She all but shouted, a few people turning to look at her. She took the tab out of her apron and slapped it onto the table, "_There's your tab_." She spat venomously.

"Thanks." Damon chuckled, looking it over. Leda stormed away, into the office while untying her apron, throwing it into a box and picking up the black sweater she had left the other day before walking out, slipping her arms through the sleeves.

"Stace!" she shouted, barging into the kitchen, "I'm off." She growled. Stacey peered her head around the pans that hung before her and raised a brow.

"What's with you?" she asked.

"Nothing." Leda grumbled, "See you on Wednesday."

"Alright, be safe."

"I always am," With that, Leda walked out and moved to the register, waving Adriana to the side when, just her luck, Damon and Aaric walked up to the register.

"Are you following me?" Damon winked; Leda growled and clocked out of work, her fingers gliding over the touch screen, taking the receipt that printed the hours she worked and patting Adriana on the shoulder.

"Don't die. I won't see you for a few days." Leda stated, leaping over the counter and pushing the front doors open, completely ignoring the stares she got from Damon and Aaric. Once she stepped outside, her body was greeted with a cool blast of air, swirling around the loose strands of hair that came out of her ponytail. Leda took the band out of her hair, letting it cascade down her shoulders while pulling the hood up on her black sweater.

Her mind wandered back to the two from the diner; Damon and Aaric, wondering how they didn't recognize her as one of them. She knew that she bore no Marks at the moment, except for the one on her left hand, but usually a little flag when up when you were close to another of your kind. Leda sighed and shrugged, knowing she shouldn't dwell on the fact that they didn't recognize her, in fact, she should have been happy, but there was still a nagging feeling, like a leak that drips water in a rhythmic pattern and no matter what you do, you can't seem to make it go away until you fix it.

Running a hand through her now tangled hair and fixing her hood, Leda pulled down the latter of a fire escape while looking around; making sure that no one was within sight. She began ascending the stairs, her thoughts still revolving around the guys from before, irritating her noticeably. As she reached the room window she was looking for, she pulled herself over the railing and towards the window, producing her stele out of the hem of her pants and drawing a rune on the window to unlock it, slipping in once the rune was complete. Leda's Vans hit the marble floor with no sound whatsoever, courtesy of the Silence runes on the soles of her shoes.

The room Leda was in had a clear curtain before the window she just passed through, a king sized bed with an intricately designed golden bed cover and a mahogany back board. Opposite of the room, was a mahogany vanity table with a massive mirror and many make-up items sprawled along it, a small silver chair tucked neatly in the space between the four drawers, two on each side of the vanity table. Next to the vanity table was a walk-in closet, the beads that draped from the top part of the door frame rippling slightly as air poured in from the now opened window.

"Looks cleaner than last time." Leda shrugged and walked forward into the closet, heading to the bisection where the dresses were located. She scanned the dresses, looking for one to wear for her trip to Pandemonium when the door opened. Leda tensed and took a deep breath, still looking through the clothes.

"Leda? Leda is that you?" said a young boy's voice, coming from the room.

"No, it's the boogie man." Leda muttered, pulling out a teal dress that had a black strip right down the middle, starting below the center of the chest all the way down. It had thin straps and a sash that tied around the neck. She examined the dress, noticing the young boy coming into the closet from the corner of her eye, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Leda!" he shouted, running at her and hugging her tightly, his sandy blond hair sifting into his eyes, "I missed you!" he murmured. Leda tensed but relaxed slightly, chuckling.

"Yeah, I missed you too munchkin." She smiled and tugged him away from her, "Are your parents home?" he frowned.

"No, they went out two hours ago and left me with the babysitter." He scowled.

"Adam, you know what to do if the babysitter bugs you." Leda winked and the boy giggled.

"Will you stay?" he raised a brow; Leda shook her head.

"Maybe I'll come over tomorrow and take you out when your parents are gone, alright?" Adam nodded enthusiastically and Leda fought back the waves of emotion she began feeling, shaking her head lightly.

"I have to go now. Take care, munchkin." She walked out of the closet and pulled him along with her.

"You take care too, Leda." Adam smiled, curving his finger, indicating that she needed to lean down. With a small chuckle, Leda bent down and Adam kissed her cheek. Leda mussed his hair and moved to the window, looking at Adam before she disappeared.

"Remember." She winked and dropped down to the alley way, listening to the sound of the window being shut. Leda smiled slightly, and walked off into the night.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it ^.^**


	2. Discovery

_**Okay, here is the second chapter to Unraveling, hope you guys like it because I most certainly to :) Enjoy!**  
_

_****_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the MI series not the songs mentioned in this chapter!**

* * *

Leda sat on her bed, pulling on her knee high black combat boots, over her fishnet tights. She stood up and walked towards her vanity table, picking up her dagger and hiding it on her thigh sheath along with a seraph blade. Along her arms were intricate runes, trailing along her pale skin, the black marks shining slightly as they sunk in. She coiled her black and silver electrum whip along both of her hands and her hair held up with a few throwing stars. She peered at herself in the mirror, quickly applying her make up before pressing the home button of her iPhone, checking the time.

With an enthusiastic grin, Leda walked out of her room and down the hall, towards the stairs. She jumped down the stairs and moments later, her boots silently hit the wooden floor. Her mind was going over plans, strategies to killing demons, possible outcomes and moves popping into her thoughts causing her to smirk. Leda entered the kitchen quietly, jumping onto the counter and kicking her feet, as was her habit.

Jen, who was making food, seemed unaware of Leda's presence. As she turned, her eyes widened and she dropped the pan she had in her hands. With increased agility, Leda got off of the counter and caught the pan.

"I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure food doesn't cook on the floor." Leda smirked.

"You cared the living shit outta me!" Jen shouted, her hand moving to cover the general area of her heart.

"Hm, I wasn't aware shit was alive." She chuckled. Jen groaned and shook her head, snatching the pan from Leda's hand and moving it onto the stove.

"You're going out again?" Jen asked, turning the flame on.

"No, I got all dressed up to crash your date with Steve." Leda smirked once again.

"Why do I put up with you?" Jen grumbled.

"I dunno, I wonder the exact same thing." Leds shrugged and leaned against the counter.

"So, why haven't you left yet?"

"I'm touched by your eagerness for my company." Leda chuckled, "But I only came down to tell you to not wait up."

"What do you do when you go out?" Jen asked, biting her lip. It wasn't the first time she had asked the question, but Leda never answered, she always brushed the question off and changed the general direction of the conversation.

"Call me if anything happens." Leda shrugged and pushed herself away from the counter, her steps towards the front door determined.

"What could happen?" Jen sighed, mumbling to herself.

"You never know." Leda called, her hand yanking the door open, "Hey, look, I'm using a door!" she smirked and chuckled as she stepped out of the apartment and locked it, the night air kissing her bare skin. Leda made her way down the street towards Pandemonium. She reached the club and smirked at the long line. No matter what day of the week it was, this place was always busy.

_Too bad only some don't have to wait to get in_. She thought smugly to herself.

Leda made her way to the bouncer, waving the middle finger in the middle of his face and laughing when he didn't see it, before slipping into the club, automatically surrounded by blinding multicolor strobe lights, thick smoke that tainted the air everywhere, not only from the fog machines but from those who smoked, and loud deafening music. At the moment, people were grinding and gyrating their bodies to the song First Of The Year [Equinox] by Skrillex.

Lithely swerving her way around people, Leda made her way to the bar, tapping her fingers along the marble counter.

"Did you need anything?" A sultry male voice slurred before her. Leda raised her head, her crystal blue eyes meeting dark, muddy brown ones; she raised a brow.

"Water." Leda answered noting how the guy frowned at her request.

"Don't want anything stronger?" the guy asked, his voice hopeful.

"You asked what I needed, I said water, what could be _so_ confusing about _that_?" she raised a brow, her expression clearly questioning his mental health. The bartender scowled and poured Leda a glass of water, passing it over to her and moving away; Leda smirked and drank her water, lifting the cool, opaque glass to her lips, tilting it up slightly. She shivered delightfully as the cold water traveled down her tongue and throat, slipping through the organs in her throat and settling in her stomach. Once done with the water, Leda left the cup on the counter and turned around, her elbow propped on the marble, watching the mundanes dance their night away, carefree; she sighed for a moment before shaking her head.

There were times when Leda wished she could have no worries or care, but that was a dream, and she didn't live in dreams. Leda lived in the cold reality of things, never spending time to actually conjure up a fantasy world like most mundanes did, even when she slept, her dreams weren't pleasant ones, they were of death and destruction, normally waking her an hour after she set off for bed, leaving her to stay awake the rest of the night. She didn't mind though, she used that time to enhance her skills in combat, history, rune work, and demonology.

Every once and a while though, she would take a break and go to see Adam, taking him out to play or eat, feeling responsible for the kid because his parents dumped him with random people every night. Leda knew what it felt like to have shitty parents, and the day she met Adam she felt a connection with the boy, once she couldn't explain, and he was the only person she ever got close to, the only one who knew her real name.

Leda sighed and shook her head, running her hand slowly through her hair, forcing her thoughts away as she turned back towards the bartender, placing a fake smile on her face and motioning for him to come to her. The bartender's face lit up and he walked over, "What can I get for you."

"Give me a shot." She smirked at his dazed face.

"A…shot?" he asked confused, probably thinking she meant like, a shot for a date or something, causing her smirk to deepen.

"Yes, a shot. You know, of tequila?" Leda grinned. The bartender frowned and moved to the side, getting the bottle of tequila and the shot glass, pouring her a drink, when she caught sight of his name tag, indicating that his name was Steve. As he handed Leda her drink, he grumbled something incoherently, moving to walk away.

"Thanks, Steve." Leda smirked and Steve blushed a scarlet red. She downed her drink in one lithe movement, placing the shot glass on the table and turning away, moving towards the dance floor. The night was still early, probably barely sun down, and demons tended to stay away from sunlight, so there wouldn't be too many yet, so she moved towards the people, being swallowed alive by a flood of bodies dancing. As she found a stop that wasn't completely swarmed with people, Leda began moving her body to the song Flesh by Simon Curtis.

An hour of intense dancing passed by before Leda decided to sit for a while and scope out the area, looking for demons to give her the adrenaline rush she loved so much. People called her an adrenaline junkie with all of the crazy stunts she pulled, and she could always argue that she wasn't, but she didn't care what she was called; she knew the truth, and that's all that mattered. She perched herself on a random stool, lifting her hair up and letting the cool air that seeped slowly from the air conditioner hit her back, cooling off the sweat that had begun to form from dancing.

Leda's crystalized eyes scanned the area around her, her sharpened vision taking in every detail she found. In a corner by the storage closet there were various bodies slumped on the ground, passed out from too much alcohol or over doses on drugs while looming above them were bodies pressed together in odd shapes, desecrating the unconscious bodies on the floor as they touched each other in ways that should only be done in private or, simply not done at all.

By the entrance of the club, people from all shapes, sizes, and colors poured through the doors, eagerness and excitement embedded in their facial expressions. The strangers' eyes were filled with desire, lust, enthusiasm, and even some naivety. _Those_ were the kind she looked out for most because they were the easiest to fool.

Towards the center, were massive amounts of bodies, all saying, grinding, and gyrating to the rhythmic patterns of the various music genres. At the moment, the song With Ears To See And Eyes To Hear by Sleeping With Sirens was playing, people moving their heads along to the music as well as their sweaty bodies.

At the front of the club was the DJ, it's equipment completely up-to-date with a sequencer, audio mixer, crossfader, headphones, microphone, equalizer, and a mac computer. The man was wearing large, multi-color headphones with only one ear covered. His shirt was black and his jeans were a faded off navy blue. The man's hands moved expertly over the vinyl records as well as over the keyboard of his computer.

Lastly, was the bar with its unending supply of alcohol with stools lined up along the marble counter. There were two bartenders; both male and one had dyed black hair with brown eyes while the other was a blond haired boy with also brown eyes. On all sides of the counter, were females and males, all trying to get a drink or sneak drug to others. A few had proposed for Leda to try some but she smirked and waved them away.

With a sigh, Leda looked at the dance floor again, looking for demons and disappointed when she found none. It was odd, there were _always_ demons here, _always_, no exception. She growled softly and turned to the direction of the bartender, waving him over when she heard a voice that sounded far too familiar for her liking.

"What does a guy have to do to get a drink around here?" the familiar voice, _Damon's_ voice, floated over all sound into Leda's ears; she internally groaned and shook her head.

"I'm sorry sir, what can I get you?" the same bartender that attended her, was not attending him.

_He gets my sloppy seconds_. Leda thought with a smirk.

"I'll take a water." Aaric's voice said politely, just as it had been earlier that day.

"Seems like water is popular today." The bartender, Steve, muttered.

"Is it now?" Damon asked, and she could have bet everything she owned-which wasn't much-that he was smirking and, or, raising a brow, "Well, since it's popular, I simply cannot have it." He chuckled.

"What would you like then, sir?" Steve asked, his tone exasperated.

"Hmm…decisions, decisions." Damon laughed and she could distinctly hear Aaric sighing. Leda laughed quietly and shook her head as it seemed that Damon naturally annoyed everyone, it wasn't personal, not that she cared.

Not wanting to be spotted any time soon, Leda stood up from her chair, moving away from the bar but, just her luck; she heard her 'name'.

"Roze? Roze is that _you_?" Damon shouted over the music, a smirk in his voice. Leda grinded her teeth together and turned, "Well, you certainly clean up well." She saw him smirk, his pale face invitingly suggesting that she should punch him in it.

"And here I thought I had come for a good time, now, you've ruined my night, thank you." Leda smirked.

"Hello, Roze." Aaric smiled softly, politely.

"Hey." Leda nodded at Aaric, not knowing what else to do as she didn't usually deal with this sort of thing.

"What brings you to the sexually active Pandemonium?" Damon asked, grinning, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You would refer to it as that." Leda shook her head, disgusted, "And I'm here for the same reason you are." She smirked, knowing that she had the upper hand on information.

"I _highly_ doubt that." Damon smirked, looking Leda right in the eyes, his hazel eyes searching hers, too bad she knew how to keep the emotion out of them.

"And I _highly_ doubt you." Leda winked and moved away, only to be blocked by the one and only Damon.

"Where're you going?" he raised an amused brow.

"Away from you…" Leda said each word distinctly, "I thought it was pretty clear when I, you know, _walked away_."

Damon laughed, shaking his head, "That's not at all what I thought." Leda raised a brow.

"Then what did you think?" she inquired.

"_I_ thought that you walked away to get _me_ to stop you." Damon shrugged, running a hand through his dark brown hair. Leda stared at Damon for a moment, her expression incredulous before she busted out laughing.

"You thought? By the-" she but herself off, knowing it wasn't a mundane thing to say 'by the Angel', "You actually thought _that_?" Leda laughed harder, "You're delirious." She shook her head and pushed past Damon, a smirk on her face.

"Looks like someone if finally immune to your looks Damon." Aaric chuckled.

"That's impossible." Damon grumbled from behind. Leda turned to look at both, winking and chuckling before the swarm of people swallowed her into their midst.

With amusement still in her features, Leda made her way to the restroom, declining several dance offers with boredom. After several moments of weaving through the sea of people, Leda reached the bathrooms. She placed one palm of her hand on the purple door, pushing it forward and stepping. You'd normally expect for the restroom to be completely dirty at a club, but this restroom was actually well maintained. The white tile was shining from being recently clean, the walls were free from mishaps, and the stalls were well stocked, as well as cleaned.

Leda moved to stand before the mirror, checking her reflection while people were in, once they left, she took out her sensor and examined it. The lights blinked rapidly, indicating that there was demon activity near and she grinned. She pressed the rune marked buttons, trying to pinpoint an exact location when the door slammed open. Leda dashed into one of the stalls, determined to find the demons.

"Okay, okay can you please stop?" A female voice said shakily, sounding terrified. Leda looked up, away from her sensor and raised a brow, listening in.

"Mm, you weren't saying that on the dance floor." A raspy male voice said, attempting seduction. Leda's eyes narrowed, her hands clenching into fists. She dropped the sensor into a secret pocket that she had stitched onto the dress, ready to interrupt.

"Th-that was f-fun." The girl stuttered, "This, _this_ isn't f-fun." There was a soft click sound, indicating that the bastard had locked the door and footsteps followed right after.

"It can be fun…" the male murmured, still walking.

"N-no, p-please…" she girl cried. Leda chose that minute to throw the stall door open, standing there completely lethal. Her expression was dark, her normally crystal blue eyes looking more of a royal blue and her lips were pressed into a thin line. The guy, having heard the door open, turned to look at her.

"Ooh, a threesome, even better." He licked his lips in anticipation, his raspy voice making the hairs at the back of Leda's neck stand in revulsion.

"You'd have to be alive to have a three some, or else, it's called necrophilia." Leda smirked, lunging at the guy with her blade out. The guy shouted out in surprise but quickly gripped Leda's hand. The other girl scurried away, pressing herself against the wall, her pale blonde hair falling over her caramel colored eyes and her tanned skin was matted with slight bruises along her cheek and forearms.

"Rough, I like it." The guy rasped, his brown hair tangled messily on his hair.

"Oh, I can give you rough." Leda growled, kicking the guy in the gut and looming over him, her boot pressing down on his chest, producing a loud scream to emanate from the guy's mouth.

"Stop." The guys groaned.

"Oh? Stop? Why should I stop? Not like you were gonna stop with her, now were you?" Leda snarled, nodding towards the girl.

"Are you going to kill him? Oh, oh God no." the girl nearly shouted out in terror.

"He was about to rape you, are you aware of that?" Leda said incredulously.

"Doesn't mean you should kill him!" the girl screamed.

"I wasn't." Leda shrugged, "Just gonna teach him a lesson he'll never forget." She looked at the guy, eyes flashing with fury. She then kicked the guy again, sending him crashing against the wall. Leda picked him up by the shirt and rammed him against the wall, punching him. She could hear the girl getting up, running to the door and trying to unlock it. Leda dropped the guy as he groaned in pain as she turned to the girl.

"Go get the security and tell them what happened." She said, "Oh, and say some guy heard and came to help you." The girl looked at Leda in confusion.

"Why not just tell them it was you?" she raised a scared brow.

"I don't like taking credit for things." Leda shrugged.

"Even for things you actually do?" she smiled slightly.

"Yep."

"Well," the girl said, "thanks." She unlocked the door and ran out. Leda waited for a while after the girl left, looking down at the bastard.

"Pull this shit again, and I will kill you next time." Leda threatened, kicking him and leaving him unconscious. She made her way out of the restroom as she saw the girl coming closer with the security. Leda slipped past people, making her way towards the exit.

"Nice thing you did back there." Said a voice she was growing used to: Damon.

"What?" Leda asked, rolling her eyes.

"'I don't like taking credit for things' that's nice." Damon smirked.

"You were following me." She stated instead of ask.

"No, I just happened to be standing outside of the girls bathroom long enough to hear what was going on." Damon rolled his eyes, "Of course I was following you." He shrugged.

"And why were you doing that?" Leda's voice was tinged with annoyance. All she wanted was to get away from Damon and go home, not having killed any demons and not understanding why there were signs of their presence but no physical signs of them near.

"I know what you are." Damon answered simply.

"Yes, I'm a girl." Leda laughed, knowing she knew exactly what he meant, but not giving him any information. Damon rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"You know that's not what I meant." Damon scowled.

"Then, what in the hell did you mean?" she raised a brow, amused, "If you mean that you know I'm Mexican American then, newsflash, I know that too." She shrugged, grinning.

"He means, a Shadowhunter." Aaric said, stepping out of the shadows. Damon looked at Aaric and chuckled.

"Always cutting to the chase, aren't you Aaric." Damon smirked, his facial expression shifting slightly, hardly noticeable, but Leda noticed.

"I don't enjoy these games like you do." Aaric smiled, shrugging.

"Well, this is all very touching, but I have to go now." Leda smirked and walked forward only to be blocked by Aaric in front of her and Damon behind him.

"You can't go." Damon said, sounding amused.

"I'm sorry Roze, but, we can't let you go." Aaric said apologetically.

"Why is that?" Leda smirked.

"We need you to come with us to the Institute-" Aaric started before Leda interrupted.

"I've never in my life set foot into an Institute, and I'm not about to start now." Leda smirked.

"You just admitted-" Damon smirked but frowned when he, too, was interrupted.

"I know," Leda chuckled, "And, congratulations guys, you've found the hidden Shadowhunter."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that :)**


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**Alrightie! The third chapter is FINALLY up xD I know it took me long enough, but here is is! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the MI series or any songs mentioned in this chapter. All I own is the plot line and characters.**

* * *

"Hidden Shadowhunter?" Damon repeated, his voice showing his slight confusion.

Leda shook her head, smirking, "I believe your brain does not hold enough capacity to understand the words you have just uttered." Aaric spluttered a laugh and covered it up with a cough while Damon glared at Leda.

"My brain holds plenty capacity, _thankyouverymuch!_" Damon snorted.

"My, my, what a temper you have." Leda smirked, provoking Damon. She winked at him and began to edge towards Aaric, slowly, surreptitiously, an escape plan forming in her calculative mind.

"Temper? Me? Never." Damon grinned dangerously.

"Oh, what a pity, here I thought I was going to witness some action." Leda sighed dramatically, looking down in disdain. Behind her though, Aaric was fighting back laughter, and his struggles rang in Leda's ears as though she were standing in front of the DJ's speakers.

"Aaric, are you alright there? You sound a bit parched with all the coughing you're doing." Leda snickered. Damon's hazel eyes shot up to Aaric's stormy gray ones, an eyebrow raised. Leda stepped to the side, as if she were going to examine both of their expressions, her expression still an amused one. She turned to look at Aaric, who's expression was one of controlled amusement, while Damon's was one of controlled anger.

"You two are so cute together." Leda nodded, "Invite me to the wedding." They both turned to look at her incredulously, staring at each other and stepping back unconsciously. Leda laughed and edged closer to the door, putting one hand on the door and doubling over as though she were dying of laughter. Damon looked at Leda and shook his head.

"You think we're _gay_?" He asked skeptically.

"There's nothing wrong with homosexual people." Leda nodded, her expression returning to an impassive one, looking at both of them, smirking, "But there is something wrong with two unobservant Shadowhunters." With a wink she slammed the door open and bolted out of it, not turning to look at them, but knowing they would be shocked. She snickered and ran at full speed, not really knowing where she was going, but knowing she had to leave. After minutes of running and hearing no sign of pursuit, Leda slowed into a walk and ended up at a quiet park, the only sounds being that of a pond and the rustling of leaves, along with the occasional sound of animals.

She pulled her dress down and walked over to the edge of the still pond. Leda sat down and ran her hand lightly over the water, staring at the water emotionlessly, thinking back to, once again, Damon and Aaric. She was growing to think of them much and it annoyed her greatly. An exaggerated sigh escaped her lips as she ran a hand through her black and silver hair, leaning on her other hand and wincing slightly when she felt a sharp prick on her the palm of her hand. Leda lifted her hand and raised a brow at the rock that was under it. Without thinking, she picked up the rock and threw it across the water, watching it skid on the surface.

"Nice throw." Said a soft, familiar voice. Leda tensed and narrowed her gaze without turning back.

"I thought I had lost you." Leda's voice was impassive.

"It takes a lot more to lose me, than just running, Roze." Damon smirked.

"Apparently." Leda muttered, running a hand through her hair, "What do you want?" she asked, not too kindly.

"I told you, for you to come with us to the Institute." Damon paused, "Well, me anyways." Leda turned to look at Damon and raised a brow.

"Where's your twin?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Damon shrugged and looked away for a moment.

"He had to go back to the Institute." Damon mentioned, a little too quickly. Leda looked at Damon for a moment and shrugged, knowing it was none of her business to ask about Aaric but feeling a slight pang in her chest, one, which she brushed off immediately.

"I'm not going with you." Leda shrugged, picking up another rock and throwing it into the pond this time, turning around to face away from him. She heard Damon sigh and felt him walk over to her, sinking down onto the ground beside her.

"Why not?" Damon asked, irritation in his voice; Leda shrugged, "That's not a reason, hell, that's not even an _answer_." He shook his head in exasperation.

"Am I annoying you?" Leda snickered.

"You're avoiding answering the question." Damon pointed out, smirking.

"I don't have to answer, you know that right?" Leda smirked in return, taking another rock and tossing it, flicking her wrist and watching as it leaped along the surface of the water.

"How do you _do_ that?" Damon muttered, seemingly annoyed.

"Skid rocks?" Leda raised a taunting brow, knowing it was exactly what he meant.

"Yeah…" Damon grunted.

"Simple." Leda shrugged, standing up and throwing a rock at him. Damon blinked and tilted his head to the side, confused. He shrugged and stood up, standing next to her and gripping the rock.

"Alright, now what." He asked, looking at Leda.

"Who said I was going to show you?" Leda smirked.

"I assumed-"

"I thought you'd have learned your lesson from the last time you assumed something." Leda grinned, her expression one of amusement. Damon scowled and shook his head.

"You're unbearable." He muttered; Leda shrugged.

"If I was that unbearable you wouldn't be here, now would you?" She smirked.

"I'm only here because I have to take you to the Institute." Damon said dismally.

"You're wasting your time; I'm not going to the Institute. Kapeish?" Leda raised a brow, her expression set.

"Why can't you ju-"

_You told me think about it, well I did_

_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_

_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_

_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_

Leda cursed under her breath while Damon raised a brow as the song King For A Day by Pierce The Veil featuring Kellin Quinn rang through the silence of the abandoned park. Without a second to pass, Leda pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and rapidly tapped the screen, accepting the call and lifting her it to her ear in the process.

"Hullo?" Leda asked, voice low as she turned away from Damon, who's eyes were trained on her.

"R-roze, y-you hav-ve to c-come home." Jen's voice echoed in panic through the earpiece.

"What? Why? What happened?" The tone of Leda's voice was calm but urgent at the same time. She began walking out of the grassy area in the park towards the pavement, heading home.

"I-I don't know, b-but Steve vanished after we heard a scratching noise in your room and he went to check it out." She uttered shakily. Leda's eyes widened and she froze for a moment, one thought bouncing around the walls of her brain: Demons. She took off in a bolt towards her house, her voice still steady over the phone.

"Jen, listen to me, whatever you do, do _not _go into my room, just, get out of the apartment, but stay on the street, right in the middle of it, do you understand?"

"B-but-"

"Just listen to me, alright? I'm on my way right now, as we speak." Leda cut her off, her tone urgent, "Stay on the phone with me, no matter what." She ordered as an afterthought.

"Roze, what's going on?" Damon asked, running up behind her; Leda cursed brightly.

"Leave me to my business Damon."

"Damon?" Jen asked confused.

"Ignore me." Leda told Jen.

"I can't do that." Damon gripped her arm; Leda recoiled.

"Stop."

"But you told me to get outside." Jen stated.

"Not you!" Leda shouted, aggravated.

"Alright, thanks." Damon smiled slightly.

"No, I was-" Leda cut herself off and yanked her arm back from Damon, pinching the bridge of her nose and calming her anger.

"Damon, leave me alone, now." She said, glaring at Damon, "And Jen, get out of the house and do what I said, I'll be there in five."

"I can't just leave you when I know something's wrong…" Damon said, confusion in his tone.

"You don't know me! Go back to Aaric and _leave me alone!_" Leda shouted, taking off in a bolt towards her house.

"Who was that?" Jen asked, noticeably using that for a distraction.

"No one."

"You're lying."

"I'm stretching the truth."

"That's lying." Leda sighed and bit the inside of her cheeks, being unable to revel in their usual banter. After a few moments of silence, Jen spoke.

"What could have happened?" Jen's voice was low and quiet, barely audible and it made Leda's eyes narrowed and her grip on the phone to tighten.

"Many things." Leda's curt answer brought about another silence, luckily though, she was turning the corner onto the street. Jen turned and saw Leda, her shy brown eyes hectic; her usually open face was confused and guarded. In the same moment that Jen saw Leda, a shout bounce around in the air around them. Leda's head snapped up towards the building and she looked at Jen, her mind racing with looking for a location to keep her safe. She pulled out a small dagger with a finely designed hilt and placed it into Jen's left hand; Jen's eyes widened and she tried to give the dagger back but the sternness and urgency in Leda's face stopped her attempts after a minute.

"If anything happens, use this and run away to a public place, do you understand?" Leda asked, but before she could get a reply, another shout screeched out. With a lithe dash, Leda ran into the apartment and into her room, knocking the door down and finding torn up sheets, clothes, papers, and the like sprawled all over the floor. Ice cold rage built up inside of Leda's chest, her eyes narrowing at the demon standing before her, but, it didn't look like the average demon, and she felt an odd tug at the back of her mind, as though she should know the creature that stood before her, but she didn't.

_Reside here I find that you do._ The creature's voice rang in Leda's mind, a spine tingling chill running up her back. Leda pulled out two seraph blades from the secret compartments in her clothing, her eyes zeroing in on the creature as she did so.

"_Adonael!_," Leda shouted, causing one of the seraph blades to shoot out with a brilliant light before her, "_Halaliel!_" was the name of the next blade.

_Amuse me, do you. Trinkets, they do not work._ The demon sneered in her mind again. Leda fought back revulsion and looked at it.

"Get out." She snarled in the same instant that the creature spread its wings. Leda, eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, gritted her teeth together as she realized it was not a demon she was dealing with, but Iblis. His wings seemed to be made up of red leather, small scales lining along the wings in the shape of feathers. Upon its head were two winding horns, lines ringing around it while its facial features were horrific and menacing. There were lines along his face and two sharp canines along his upper set of rotting teeth.

Iblis flapped it's massive wings, a sickening _woosh_ sound echoing around the room as he moved towards Leda. Leda raised her swords and ran forward, slashing his wings and leaving two slits along the body of them. She moved to the side and ricocheted off of the wall, landing on its back and plunging her blades into its back just as it reached its arms over, gripping the material of her dress and flinging her across the room, sending her crashing into the vanity table, the mirror breaking. Little pieces of the mirror glass dug into the bare parts of Leda's skin, drawing glood.

"What the hell do you want?!" Leda shouted, standing up and picking up her seraph blade and producing a long sword from where it used to be, behind the vanity table.

_The word, plays amusingly along the line of your lips; Hell._

Leda snarled and gripped her blades tightly, ready for another attack. She bent her knees lightly, examining her best advantages towards hitting home on the Iblis' chest.

"Ugh…" a grunt came from near the bed, Leda's attention being diverted, knowing it was Steve. A curse slipped Leda's lips and the Iblis boasted in maniacal laughter. Leda locked her jaw and stood up straight, the fury she felt igniting much brighter than before, a sharp and comforting pain traveling along her veins, heightening her senses as a vibrant electric current moved over her skin.

Iblis' eyes lit up, that much Leda could tell, and she bit back the bile that rose at the back of her throat, sensing it had something to do with her sudden surge of energy.

_Manifested, has it? Magnificent._

Iblis moved towards Leda and she smirked, "Dude, you're sentence structure is just a rip off of Yoda, now _he_ kicks ass while _you_ will get your ass kicked." She ran towards him and dropped down, sliding on the floor like Baseball players do when they steal bases, while swiping her seraph blade along it's lower torso, black blood running from the wound and onto her dress.

Leda reached out and grasped Steve's hand, pulling him to her and looking at him quickly as Iblis raged. Thunder rumbled along the darkness of the night sky while lightning struck seconds before, rain pouring down in sheets.

"Steve, run out, _now_." Leda snarled as Iblis moved toward them. Steve, eyes frantic, half ran and half stumbled out of the room while Iblis clamped his hand around Leda's neck, lifting her above the ground and crashing her against the wall, closing off oxygen to enter her nose; she choked out.

_Enough. Games, I do not play, therefore, you shall repay._

Leda's eyes widened as her hand clawed at his hand around her neck, she kicked her feet at his wound to no avail. Her eyes began to droop from the lack of oxygen, the jolt of energy vacating her body just to be revived with much more force and strength. Her blood boiled in her veins and her eyes opened wide, a light shining within them.

Her hand clenched the hand Iblis had at her neck, her nails digging into the mangled skin of his hand, producing blood. Iblis howled in pain as though her touch burned and she kicked him away with more strength than she thought possible. With the unknown energy running through her veins, she drew quick runes on her seraph blade as she charged at Iblis, leaping onto its chest and plunging the blade into its heart, a brilliant red light illuminating the room while his agonizing shouts rang loudly in Leda's ears. Seconds later, everything stilled.

Leda leaned against the wall, all her energy leaving her body and she collapsed on the floor. The last thing her eyes caught a glimpse of was the pool of blood that began gathering around her.

* * *

**I'd like to add another disclaimer, naturally, due to the fact of not being included before, I could not, but, I do not own Iblis.**

**Hoped you like it!**


	4. Complications

**Ah,finally I get the next chappy up...well, enjoy this chapter that took me FOREVER to write lol xD**_  
_

**Disclaimer!: I do NOT own the TMI series or concepts or anything like that. I do, however, own the characters I've created and the plot**

* * *

_Leda's hair rustled in the breeze as the soft air played hide-and-seek within the tendrils of her dark and light hair. The only audible sound was from the surrounding flowers and the symphony of the lapping pond water. As she sat on the soft grass, Leda had her crystal blue eyes hidden behind her pale lids while her hands hovered above the ground. Her head was tilted back slightly, reveling in the warmth of the sun as its rays danced along the pale contours of her skin. Within minutes, a small smile began tugging at the corners of Leda's lips when she heard a familiar sound emanate around her. _

"_Leda…" Adam's soft voice drifted tauntingly over the field in which she sat. In an instant, Leda's eyes snapped open, scanning the area around her. Tall and short vibrantly colored flowers spanned around her, swaying delicately as the breeze touched them. A little ways to the side was the pond, bright colors dancing along its surface as the sun casted kaleidoscope lights over it. _

"_Leda…" Adam's voice rang again, fading off quietly. Within seconds, Leda was on her feet, head whipping around, looking for Adam, to no avail. _

"_Adam, where are you?!" Leda shouted almost frantically, her usually impassive tone now worried and hectic._

"_Leda! Leda help me, _please_!" Adam's fading voice was now loud, rising several octaves, fear and panic evident in his tone._

_Leda bolted forward, chasing the direction in which Adam's voice protruded from, her thin scarred hands grasped the flimsy fabric that trailed the ground behind her, fully aware of the dressed she was in. Black fabric made up the top part of her dress, covering her chest wile flimsy, see-through material made the rest, the fabric longer at the back. Leda's mind was on full alert, her eyes roaming around and registering everything they saw. The sun began to set behind her, casting an eerie shadow before her eyes as the temperature commenced dropping._

"_Adam?!" Leda shouted, "Adam answer me!"_

"_Were you looking for him?" A deep, rumbling voice said from behind her; she tensed. Lithely, Leda spun around, her eyes landing on a handsome man with dark colored wings. His eyes were a startling blue, his pink lips formed into a smirk around his chiseled features, and in one hand he held Adam by the back of his shirt, lifting him up, over the ground. _

"_Adam." Leda whispered, her eyes training on the frightened look on his face._

"_Ah, so you were, indeed, looking for the boy." The man chuckled, the air around him rustling, his musky scent hitting Leda's nostrils._

"_What do you want with him?" Leda all but shouted, her voice shaking with raw fury and her eyes burning with intensity. _

"_With him?" The winged man asked, amusement in his tone, "Why, his is my son."_

"_Wh-what?" Leda blanched, her eyes moving back to Adam._

"_I take and control what is mine, Leda." He said, an undercurrent in his tone._

"_Give him to me." Leda ordered, her tone firm. Adam released a whimper and Leda winced, "_Now!_" she growled while the man simply looked amused._

"_I prefer for you to join me," His eyes penetrated into hers, "_daughter_…" _

_As his eyes bore into hers, pain shot up her spine; she screamed._

"Roze! Roze calm down!" Jen's voice shouted as Leda sat upright, a scream ringing in her ears.

"Who's screaming?" Leda asked, her voice groggy and confused.

"Erm, you were?" Jen stated which, in actuality, sounded more like a question, as if she doubted her own words.

"I don't scream." Leda pointed out stubbornly, looking around her room, taking in the disaster around her. Her clothes were torn and scattered around hectically, her bed was over turned, and her mirror was cracked, bits and pieces fallen out.

"You screamed now." Jen murmured, but Leda wasn't paying attention to her anymore, she was focused on the pool of blood she was in, her mind racing over the memories of what had happened.

"Where's Steve?" Leda asked abruptly, scattering to her feet, eyes focused on Jen. Jen opened her mouth to speak, but another voice beat her to it.

"Steve, is right here." Steve said, walking into the room, holding a cloth in his hand; Leda raised a brow.

"Were you planning to use that to wake me up?" Leda asked, plucking the cloth from his hand and wrinkling her nose as the aroma of alcohol lifted into her nostrils; Steve blushed.

"It was the only thing I could come up with," He admitted sheepishly, "I saw it in a movie."

"Movies, my dearest Steve, aren't always the best of help in these sorts of situations." Leda pointed out, her tone bemused.

"It works for them." Steve countered.

"Yes, but that's a movie, and alcohol isn't nearly strong enough to awaken someone from a deep coma-like sleep." Leda smirked and stood up, chuckling at the bashful look on Steve's face. She moved around the room, grinding her teeth together at the searing pain that shot throughout her body, every inch of her being pulsating with intense, hot, white pain. She continued to walk, the room vacant of any noise except for the sound of their breathing and her boots against the tile.

"What was that…_thing_?" Steve asked, breaking the silence.

Leda sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "You have to move out and never come back here," she paused, "_ever_." She looked at Jen, yanking the dried up blood that stuck to her hair stubbornly.

"You didn't answer my question, Roze." Steve muttered, frowning.

"And I-" Leda sighed, "I can't be around you anymore." She muttered.

"You can't _what?!_" Jen shouted loudly, quickly getting to her feet and moving towards Leda. Leda held her hands up to ward her off and Jen stopped moving reluctantly while Steve simply stared.

"I can't be around you anymore. Not ever again." Leda said, suppressing another sigh as she moved to her closet to retain a medium sized duffle bag. The duffle bag was, ironically, a dark, blood red with two side pockets and a black zipper. Inside were some spare clothes, shoes, energy bars, water bottles, and other essentials. She slunk the strap onto her shoulder after pulling on a pitch black, pull over hoodie. Leda adjusted her hair, pulled down her sweater, everything to avoid looking at Steve and Jen.

"You can't just _leave_." Jen whispered, her voice barely audible.

"I can." Leda said with a shrug, all emotion vacant from her expression as she raised her face to look at them, her eyes neutral, as though the entire situation wasn't tearing her apart inside, "And I will."

"Roze." Steve started, taking Jen's slim unscarred hand in his and running his empty hand through his tangled hair.

"I'm leaving now. You lot better be out in an hour." Leda threatened, lithely moving to the window and jumping onto the windowsill. She stared out into the rain that sprinkled over the city, it's lights still blaring brightly while people huddled over to keep the rain from drenching them too much. From where she was standing, Leda felt omniscient, looking over people and viewing their actions without their knowledge.

With a final sigh, and no look back, Leda stepped forward, free falling towards the ground and bending her legs to keep the impact of landing minimal. From above she heard the feint sobs of Jen and Steve's consolation, his tone notably trying to keep the sadness from it; her heart contracted.

Shaking her head, Leda sprinted down the street, running towards the nothingness that now enveloped her life. Without thinking, she wandered into the same park that she had been in with Damon before and she rolled her eyes, finding that she was thinking about him once again. Suddenly, Aaric also entered her mind and she internally growled. Annoyed, Leda threw her bag onto the floor, stepping away and moving towards a tree, leaping onto a high branch and perching on it.

The past events were filling her mind, rolling around in her head over and over without mercy. She saw Jen's face behind her eye lids when he told her that she couldn't be around them anymore. She saw the look in Steve's eyes when she avoided his questions. She saw the Iblis when it looked at her. She saw her reflection along the windows of the stores she passed and she felt her stomach flip.

With a frustrated shout, Leda's hands clenched around the bark of the branch she was on, the roughness biting into her skin and tearing it, small blood lines forming but she was too angry to care. Once again she felt a surge of energy course through her veins and she closed her eyes, more aware of

the area around her. As she inhaled slowly, she smelled the rising dew that decorated the grass around her, she could hear the sound of animals awaking as dawn approached, as the sun began to rise.

Leda blinked and raised a brow, not realizing that she had been there for so long. She stood upon the branch and leaped off, landing lithely on the grass, next to her bag and yanking it up, onto her shoulder in one swift movement. Without a second to think, Leda took off running.

Minutes after her take off, she stopped in wonder as she realized where her legs had dragged her to. In front of her stood an ornate cathedral with columns holding the roof above it and stain glass windows that formed different images of religious affiliations indicating that this was a Roman Catholic Church. Above the columns and roof was a small tower which contained a massive golden bell.

_I'll need weapons._ Leda thought to herself while her feet moved forward automatically and her head wiped from side to side, expecting the area around her.

Leda's boots smacked loudly against the pavement and she mentally cursed herself for not realizing before that her Silence runes had worn off. She stopped at the cathedral's doors and reached into her left boot for her stele. After quickly reapplying her Silence runes, Leda pushed the doors open and was instantly assaulted with the smell of thick incense. The entire place was lit with torch like lamps that clung securely to the walls while four fans hung on the ceiling in each sitting area. Leda noted that the benches were a new accommodation as she walked forward towards the middle and saw old scuff marks against the clean white tiles along with left over bolt places.

As Leda reached the front, she stared at the gigantic cross in front of her with Jesus Christ nailed to it, his face both angelic and painful; she sighed. Leda felt like an intruder having never committed herself to an actual religion and never having thought of God as an actual, realistic being. She thought of him as more of hope. Hope of the people that have roamed the earth for years in need of hope, in need of the thought that somewhere, far off in the distance and out of our reach, there is someone to take care and watch over everything and everyone.

Another sigh escaped Leda's lips as she shook her head and dropped her bag, heading for the alter. Her feet floated easily over the tile as she reached the center of the alter. With a quick glance around, Leda lifted the delicate red rug and knelt, sliding her hand over a wooden compartment all the while thinking of the words that will open it for her.

A loud crack echoed throughout the church as the wooden compartment slowly opened, the effort sounding agonized, but once it opened in its entirety, Leda smirked at the long-swords, seraph blades, daggers, throwing stars, and other weapons.

"Finally," Leda started, "my day is starting to look up."

Leda stood up and walked to her bag, picking it up and walking back to fill it with what she needed. Once back, she dropped her bag and flipped her long dark and silver hair over her shoulder when her something caught her eye. Leda's head snapped up and her eyes focused on a leather bound book, the edges torn from age and the embedded jewels dull from the years it carries.

Without thinking, Leda suddenly found herself standing in front of her book, her hand reaching to grab it but having no recollection of moving towards the book. Her pale hand drifted over the book and her skin began to crawl with an utter sense of wrongness. Leda yanked her hand back, or so she thought. Her hand was positioned in place as though it was a piece of metal and the book was a magnet. Her heart began to race and she felt a chill run down her spine.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not move from the book nor could she move her hand back; she was frozen.

What seemed like years passed before her body relaxed, and as it did, her hand touched the book. Leda felt a scream rise from her throat but she forced it down as gruesome images flashed before her eyes: A handsome man with pitch black wings caressing the bodies of multiple women. His glowing red eyes hungry and salvage as his hand tore at the women's skin, tearing them and scarring them, and his laugh echoing through the air, enjoying the sound of their pain. The next image had the same man, walking out of the small cabin like home, leaving mangled bodies behind as he licked his lips dangerously. As the man walked out, a swarm of men with torches and swords blocked his way, but all the man did was laugh and fly into the air, his boisterous laugh trailing behind and haunting the townspeople.

Leda shouted as the image changed, and suddenly, everything seemed more familiar as the era evolved into modern times. A group of people are huddled in a field, their voices barely audible, but the resolve on their faces clear. In the distance, two men dragged a young girl who looked to be about Leda's age, her dress cut off and revealing, her hair neatly done to accentuate her beauty, and her eyes covered with a black tie. The men threw her into the crowd and shouted, hands flying everywhere as money was passed around until the winged man appeared. He took the woman and killed the people but as he tore the tie from her eyes his expression changed. The girls' eyes held no fear, just raw fury. She kicked at the winged man and fought, knowing it was to no avail but needing to fight.

Just as another image played in her mind, the same woman, avidly caressing the man in passion, a shout brought her back into reality.

"_Dios mio!"_ Suddenly, a pair of arms were around her, yanking her back and Leda stumbled, falling to the ground then jumping to her feet and drawing the last blade in her belt.

"_Nina, que haces con ese libro?" _A man asked, referring to the book she had been touching. Leda glanced at the man and realized he was the priest; she shook her head.

"_Nada_." She replied and swiftly moved to her bag, stuffing all of the weapons into the bag and running out.

"_Espera!"_ The priest called after her, but Leda was already out of the door, running down the steps and bolting down the street.

After about twenty minutes of intense running, Leda made it to the apartment she was looking for. She glanced around to make sure no one was around before running into the alley way and jumping onto the fire escape. She climbed up and ended at a familiar window; she peered inside. The room was vacant except for the usual items: bed, carpet, desk, vanity table, lamps, the necessities. Leda pulled out her stele and unlocked the window, tossing her bag inside and looking down to make sure no one was looking; it was always better to be safe, and Leda was the kind of person that lived on security.

Her feet touched the floor soundlessly as she entered the room. Leda turned around, closed the window, locked it and sighed, slumping against the wall.

"Leda, you've really done it this time." She muttered to herself and sank to the floor, tangling her fingers into her hair and closing her eyes. Leda remained in that position for God knows how long before she heard the sound of footsteps approaching the room. With a soft curse under her breath, Leda picked up her bag and silently slid under the bed, slowing her breath as she saw the door open and small Vans shoes walk forward, closing the door behind them.

"Leda? Leda, is that you?" Adam's soft voice echoes softly around the room in a careful whisper; Leda smiled and moved out from under the bed and sat on it before Adam could even realize she had been under the bed.

"Hey kiddo." Leda smiled and opened her arms as Adam's face broke into a massive smile and he ran towards her, knocking her down against the bed.

"Leda! Leda! I missed you so much!" Adam exclaimed, "Where have you been?!" he asked, burying his face in her hair.

"Shush Adam, not too loud." Leda cautioned but hugged him closely to her.

"Oh, don't worry. The babysitter just left with her boyfriend and my dad is at work." Adam explained, his voice holding an undercurrent; Leda sat up and placed Adam on her lap.

"Had your dad been working a lot?" She asked.

Adam frowned, "Everyday! He never has time for me." He said sadly. Leda bit her lip and kissed the top of Adam's head, softly rubbing his back.

"Well, that's why I'm here." She smiled softly.

"Did you bring me anything this time?!" Adam asked excitedly while Leda chuckled.

"Yes, hold on." She stood up and placed him on the bed, reaching under it and pulling her bag out.

"Why is your bag filled with your clothes?" Adam asked, tilting his head to the side, "Are you moving again?"

"I don't know yet." Leda sighed and dug into her bag, pulling out a small box and then handing it to Adam. Adam took the box happily and pulled the ribbon off, opening it and pulling out a small object that appeared to be a phone but was actually a Sensor.

"Is this so I can talk to you?" Adam asked curiously.

"It's not a phone." Leda said and took it from him, opening it and showing him the inside, "It's a Sensor."

"What's a Sensor?"

"A sensor can tell you when there's monsters and bad creatures around. You have to keep this with you at all times, okay Adam?" Leda said, her voice serious.

"Can I show daddy?"

"No. You cannot show anyone, promise me you won't."

"I promise."

Leda smiled and hugged Adam, showing him how to work the Sensor and then answering the questions he had. An hour passed and Adam began to yawn, that's when Leda realized that it was still before eight in the morning.

"You wanna go back to sleep kid?" Leda asked, picking him up and walking out of the room.

"Will you stay with me?" Adam asked hopefully; Leda sighed and shook her head.

"I wish I could, but I have to go to work." She said softly, "I'll try coming by later to take you on that trip to the park that I promised, remember?"

"I-" Adam yawned, "-remember." He said softly, his eyes sliding closed. Leda smiled and brushed his hair back, stopping in front of his room and opening the door, walking inside and setting him on his bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead. With a sigh, Leda walked out of the room, glancing back once and closing his door before rushing down stairs to the front door, making sure the house place was secure before back into the room where she came in from. She pulled her stele and drew a protection rune along the wall to keep Adam safe before picking up her bag and leaving the apartment.

Leda jumped down and landed on the pavement, temporarily placing her glamour on and walking out of the alley. She turned after a few streets and stopped in front of her hole-in-the-wall job; Leda sighed. Shaking her head, Leda walked into the place and headed for the counter.

"Leda! What are you doing here? It's not your day to work." Stacey asked, her tone both happy and confused.

Leda ran a hand through her hair and flashed Stacey a smile, "I can't get enough of this place." She

Stay rolled her eyes, "No, seriously, why're you here?"

"Well," Leda sighed, "I gotta resign and I kinda need my check for the past two weeks."

"A-are you serious?" Stacey asked, her eyes slightly widening; Leda nodded, "Why?"

"Things got…complicated and I have to leave for a while." Leda explained vaguely.

"Complicated?" Said a voice from behind Leda, a voice that Leda was starting to recognize too much for her liking, "Well, isn't that just _horrible?" _the voice snickered.

"I didn't get to tell you…" Stacey blushed; Leda raised a brow and ignored Damon.

"Tell me what?" Leda asked.

"He and the other boy have been here since the first time they came, looking for you." Stacey told Leda sheepishly; Leda growled and shook her head, turning to face Damon and Aaric.

* * *

**__Translations for the Spanish used in this Chapter **

**_Dios mio_** - My God

_**Nina, que haces con ese libro?** _- Girl, what are you doing with that book?

**_Nada_** - Nothing

_**Espera** _- Wait


	5. Revelations

**Well, this is the fifth chapter! Yay! *bows enthusiastically* It's not as long as the other chapters, but I hope to make that up in the next chapter that is...hopefully posted by today as well. Soooo enjoy!**

**Disclaimer!: I do NOT own the TMI concept, the genre, or any of that, that's strictly Cassie Clare's. I do, however, own the plot of the story and the characters that I created. **

* * *

Leda stared into Damon's hazel eyes and Aaric's gray ones afterwards, her expression one of barely controlled anger. She had been through enough in the past day to have to put up with them in her business too. Leda could feel her hands clenching at her sides and exhaustion creeping into her bones but she forced it down and held her ground like she always did.

"I know I'm irresistible, but you two should really try to contain yourselves and at least hide your stalking." Leda smirked. Damon rolled his eyes and looked behind her at Stacey, smiling a dashing smile before turning back to Leda and looking her over.

"I see you haven't changed." He mentioned, half teasingly and half something else that seemed to be…worry?

"It's been a day," Leda said sarcastically, rolled her eyes, and kept the smirk on her face, "Give me a few weeks and I'm sure I'll be changed by then."

"You know what I mean." He said a little more serious than before; Leda shrugged.

"Again, that's not a response, not even an answer Roze." Damon sighed. Leda winked and turned around to face Stacey.

"I'm sorry, but I kind of need this, like, _right now_." Leda said determinedly.

"You do know that we don't just _poof_ into thin air because you're not looking at us." Damon said in his signature arrogant tone.

"Oh, really?" Leda smirked, "And here I was so hoping that you would vanish." She chuckled darkly.

"Roze?" Aaric's calmer tone made Leda sigh and turn to face him.

"What?" Leda's tone was notably and annoyed one.

"I'd like to speak to you, please?" Aaric smiled encouragingly.

Leda smirked, "We're talking right now, aren't we?"

"I mean outside." He said, "Please."

Leda shook her head, "I don't think so. I need to get what I came for and nothing else. I'm sure you two have something else to do so, go do it."

"Don't." Damon said dangerously; Leda rose a brow.

"Don't? Don't what, _Damon?" _Leda grinned mischievously.

"Damon, it's okay." Aaric said with a shrug, "He thinks I can't defend myself."

"Oh, so that's why he always talks for you." Leda smirked and looked at Damon, "C'mon Damon, give Aaric some credit." She laughed.

"Roze?" Stacey said form behind, extending her arm, "Here's your check."

Leda smiled and took the check quickly, stuffing it into a compartment of her dress. She looked at Stacey and winked, "Don't let this place crash into flames in my absence." She grinned and pulled her bag back onto her shoulder, brushing past Damon and Aaric without another word. It wasn't long before she was out of the door and on the street, expect, not to her surprise, she was being followed.

"You guys just don't quit it, do you?" Leda growled loud enough for them to hear and in the slight distance she could hear Damon's laughter and Aaric's soft chuckle.

Leda continued to walk without stopping, passing a few alleys and cafés. She held her breath after each restaurant, not knowing how much longer she'd have to go without food. She quickly entered a bank and cashed her check, hiding her money and placing taking out the money she had in her credit card before walking back out towards Central Park, setting her bag down and sitting on a shady area, waiting for Damon and Aaric to catch up.

"Seems you two really aren't going to stop, so, I have a proposition. You each can ask me two questions, I answer them, then you leave me alone." Leda said, looking at them both with a measured stare. Damon and Aaric shared a look, shrugged, and sank down onto the ground with Leda. Leda looked at both of them and noticed they were wearing their gear: black slim pants, tight black shirts, combat boots, and their weapon's belt. Aaric's dark hair was softly combed to the side, giving him an elegant look while Damon's light hair was perfectly messy, giving him an arrogant look. Both of their eyes, gray and hazel, were fixed on Leda's crystal blue eyes, examining her.

Leda could feel the dark half-moons under her eyes, tainting her pale skin and a few bruises growing along her cheek bone, throat, and the blood that stained her dress. She was far too exhausted to put her stronger glamour on, one that even fully trained Shadowhunters couldn't see past. But even then, half alive and half conscious, she held her trademark smirk and her mischievous stare.

"Why do you need all of the money you took out?" Damon asked, breaking the silence that had begun to thickly surround them.

"Always with the obvious questions." Leda chuckled, "Because I need a new place to live."

Damon nodded and looked at Aaric and gestured for him to ask his question. Aaric nodded and looked at Leda, his stared curious and prodding. His eyes raked her face, examining it along with the rest of her body; Leda felt an unexpected rush of…shyness? No. That couldn't be right. Leda didn't get shy or embarrassed or any of those unnecessary emotions.

"What happened to you?" Aaric asked, his eyes now trained on Leda's.

"That's too broad a question," Leda said, her voice softer than she meant it to be, "Care to elaborate?"

Damon looked at Leda questioningly, then at Aaric, biting his lip slightly, probably not even aware that he was doing so. Leda looked at him and felt unexpectedly vulnerable. She locked her jaw and clenched her fist.

_What the hell is happening to me?_ Leda asked herself then shook her head.

"Why are you injured. That's what I'm asking." Aaric stated; Leda sighed and ran a hand through her now tangled hair.

"I was attacked by Iblis. Well, my room was invaded by him so, one thing led to another and we fought." Leda shrugged and looked at Damon, "Next." She said, her voice lacking her usual edge.

Damon leaned forward, his eyes intent on hers while Leda moved back, "Is Roze your real name?" he asked. Leda's eyes flashed and she grinned, clapping her hands together and laughing slightly.

"So you finally ask a good question." Leda smirked, "No, it's not." She looked at Aaric, "Your turn."

Aaric looked at Damon and smiled slightly, sharing a look as though they were having a silent conversation.

"And you two say you're not gay." Leda snickered teasingly, "I told you before, there's nothing wrong with that."

"We're Parabatai." Aaric smiled proudly, "Now, my last question for you is-"

"Leda?! Leda is that you?" A small, familiar voice shouted; Leda's eyes widened slightly. She was on her feet in an instant and turned around towards the direction of the voice. She could see Adam, running towards her and carrying a small, black backpack on his back, the sensor in his right hand. Leda shook her head slightly, unable to believe that the babysitters would bring him to the park when something clicked in her head; they didn't bring him, he ran away.

"Adam! What are you-" From the corner of her eye, she could see a demon moving quickly towards Adam, "ADAM!" Leda shouted and ran rapidly towards him, pulling out her seraph blade in the process and pushing him out of the way but having the demon slash at her chest, ripping her dress, but not her under-gear.

Both the demon and Leda felt to the ground while Adam screamed out Leda's name and rushed to her side, "Adam, you run to those two boys I was with, and do not come back to me." She grunted as the demon venom began to slowly travel through her blood stream.

"You bastards never know who to fight with." Leda growled and kicked the demon off, wincing in the process and charging at it, her skin glowing slightly as she lifted the seraph blade and slashed at the demon, "Where are the rest of you bastards?!" she demanded.

The demon hissed it's laughter and howled in pain, gripping Leda's hand and throwing her. Leda's back hit a tree and she bit the inside of her cheeks in pain, moving away and rushing to the demon, "Fine, no answers," She said, her eyes threatening to close as the demon venom spread all the more. She could feel her body weakening and the electric current that flowed through her, giving her energy, fading off. With a shake of her head, she squared her shoulder, locked her jaw, and looked at the demon, fury in her eyes, "Then I'll have the sheer pleasure of killing you." She shouted and ran forward, turning to look at Adam quickly and seeing Aaric fighting off another demon while Adam stayed in a high tree branch.

_Where's Damon…_she asked herself then cursing herself for thinking of him and focusing on the demon, striking it in its heart while it scratched her abdomen. Leda shouted out in pain and sank to her knees as the demon vanished, her vision going black slowly.

"A-adam…" she muttered worriedly, turning her head to look for him but the last thing she could see was Damon's face, full of worry. She felt something warm under her, no longer feeling the hard pavement beneath her, "Damon?" she asked before blacking out completely.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	6. Odd Awakening

**Hey guys! So, here's the next chapter. Thanks to all of you guys who are reading this, it means a lot to me! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer!: I do NOT own the TMI series, that belongs to Cassie Clare. I also do NOT own the song You're Not Alone, that belongs to Saosin. I do, however, own the characters I have created and the plot.**

**Now, seriously, enjoy this sixth chappy!**

* * *

"_Why isn't she awake yet, Damon?" Adam's soft voice echoed around the room._

"Adam?" _Leda asked, surprised to see him asking that when she was right next to him_, "I'm already awake…" _she started then looked at what he was looking at: Her body._

"_She should be waking up soon kiddo." Damon's voice said, tone soft as he ruffled Adam's hair and looked at Leda, "She's a strong one from what I've gathered." He muttered._

"_She is!" Adam exclaimed happily, "She's very nice and pretty and she always comes to visit me even though she's not supposed to." He said then clamped his hand over his mouth._

"_What do you mean she's not supposed-"_

"_How is our patient doing?" A man with curly brown hair asked as he walked into the room, Aaric following closely behind. _

_"She still hasn't woken up." Adam said sadly, "Why won't she wake up?"_

_"I told you, she'll wake up right now." Damon said encouragingly._

_"Damon's right, Roze will wake up soon enough." Aaric said, smiling slightly._

_"I told you before, her name is not Roze." Adam pouted._

_"Right, right sorry," Aaric smiled apologetically, "I forget."_

_"Well don't." Adam stated; Damon chuckled._

_"You're almost just like her." Damon said with a chuckle._

_"Really?! You think so?!" Adam's eyes glowed happily._

_"Yes, really." Damon chuckled._

_Leda shook her head, completely confused. She looked at her body and touched her for head, feeling an odd sensation as she did so._

"What the fuck..." _Leda thought to herself._

_She bit her lip and tried to sit on the bed, then to lay on top of herself all together, knowing how crazy that sounded, but having been through a lot more crazy. She sighed and looked at Adam, kissing his cheek slightly. Adam raised a hand to his cheek and his eyes widened. He looked around and bit his lip._

_"What is it Adam?" Aaric asked while Damon pulled out his seraph blade automatically._

_"I-I felt something touch me." Adam spluttered, clinging to Damon._

_Leda looked at Damon, the way he held Adam protectively, the way she was used to doing to him, and the way Aaric moved quickly around, searching to make sure everything was alright. The man that had some in with curly hair looked at both of the boys, seeming surprised, as though he had never seen the boys this worked up about something. The man looked at Adam and frowned slightly as he looked at Leda, or, in actuality, the general area if where she stood._

_"Guys, I think it was Leda." He explained._

_"How is that possible?" Damon asked._

_"I don't know, but once she wakes up I'll be sure to figure it out." The man said, a strange glint in his eyes._

_"First thing's first John, we need to make sure she's alright." Damon said and Aaric nodded._

_"She's been out for more than a day, she can't be forced into examination; I won't let you." Aaric said firmly. Damon looked at Aaric and his yes glossed over slightly before returning to their usual hazel._

_Leda bit her lip and sat on her stomach, in a way, then laid down. An odd sensation ran through her body, and suddenly, there was screaming. The sounds were loud and tormented, gurgling sounds joined the horrific choir and she felt as though she were drowning in darkness, unable to move, breathe, shout, unable to do_anything!

Leda's eyes snapped open as she sat up, gasping for breath and her hands clawing at her chest. Her throat felt as dry as sandpaper and every time she swallowed it felt as though they were rubbing together. Her eyes felt as if they were glued together and every time she blinked they wouldn't open again.

"Leda!" Adam exclaimed in relief, throwing his arms around her.

Leda tried to smile but she felt her lips tear from the dryness. Blood seeped into her mouth from the broken skin at her lip, "Adam." She rasped out, her voice barely audible, "Are you okay-" she began to cough.

"Don't over work yourself, Leda." Damon muttered, handing her a glass of water. Led nodded and drank the water hungrily, disappointed when she finished it; Aaric chuckled.

"There's a lot more water for you to drink." Aaric pointed out, smiling down at Leda as he moved to her side, sitting with her. Damon's eyes flashed but he said nothing, sitting by Leda's feet. Leda raised a brow and moved up on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows and pushed herself back until her back was flat against the back bored. After wincing slightly and biting the insides of her cheeks, Leda brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"I'll be fine for now." Leda said, her tone sure, "How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Adam answered as Damon began to open his mouth, making him snap it back shut; Aaric chuckled.

"No wonder I feel so stiff…" Leda trailed off and looked around, noting the darkened walls with royal blue paint and a black door. The floor was a pastel white with blue diamonds designed on them, she was on a bed with a brown backboard and brown footer but she could tell that they were made of metal. To her side, there was a small metal table and on the other side was the same kind of table but the one on the left had a tall water pitcher with water droplets rolling down its surface making Leda lick her lips; she shook her head.

"If you're wondering where you are, you're not in the Institute," Damon sighed, "Although I was half way there before Aaric here told me not to take you to _that_ infirmary, to take you to _this _one." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Leda chuckled, the sound wasted and thin.

"Now, don't tell me I'm that heavy, Damon." Leda smirked; Damon glared and muttered under his breath.

Aaric chuckled and shook his head, "We're in John's apartment." he said, "To answer your question." He winked. With of roll of her eyes, Leda looked at John and noted his appearance as she had when she was out of her body. He had curly brown hair, purple cat eyes, tanned skin, a lab coat with a black shirt under and black jeans.

"I take it you're a Warlock." Leda stated bluntly, "Figures you'd bring me here."

"Why do you say that?" John asked, a little offended; Leda waved a dismal hand in the air.

"If I wanted to offend you, I'd do it without a politically correct way." Leda stated, "I simply said it because with all the poison in my system, you'd be one of the only qualified people to heal me."

Damon smirked, "You're quite the master of deduction."

"Hardly," Leda rolled her eyes and smirked, "It doesn't take a genius to realize so much venom blood-enough to knock _me_ out cold-will only be cured by our trust Warlocks." She grinned.

"We're just lucky that we have an animosity with Downworlders or else you'd might be dead right now." Aaric said, looking at Leda, which she noticed from the corner of her eye. Leda turned her head to face Aaric for a moment, their gazes locking for a spit second before she looked away and shrugged.

"I almost die on various occasions and I never do, this would have gone the same without fault." Leda said confidently, hugging Adam after noting how he frowned and bit his lip, "Don't worry, I'll never leave you munchkin." She whispered into his ears.

"Well, would you look at that?" John commented in amusement, "The kid gets more action than you two."

Leda's head snapped towards John, her eyes narrowed in a glare, "Adam, is a _kid_, John, do not talk about him like he is some perverted bastard!" she hissed; Damon chuckled, "What're you chuckling about, Damon? Don't think that I'm too happy with you!"

Damon raised a brow and broke off his chuckling, "What're you angry at me for?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You left Adam in the tree, _by himself!_" Leda shouted angrily, ignoring the pain that shot up her abdomen as she leaned forward, as if to punch Damon.

"I did that to save you! He would have been crushed if he saw you die!" Damon shouted, standing up from the bed.

"I sent him to you for protection, Damon. I killed that demon before you got to me!" Leda spat.

"So I help you, and you _shout_ at me?!" Damon growled.

"Damon, enough." Aaric said, his tone stern.

"No, Aaric, tell that to _her!_" Damon shouted and spun around quickly, walking out the door within a split second. Leda slumped against the pillows and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"If anyone but Adam says a word, I'll break your jaw in the same instant." She threatened, her tone serious, but her voice exhausted.

"She needs rest, and I need a break from the adolescent drama." John stated, looking at Aaric, "C'mon, let's go." Aaric was already by the door by the end of John's words.

"I'll be back to check on you in the morning." Aaric smiled and vanished from sight, John after him.

Leda closed her eyes and sank further into the pillows, focusing on the soft sounds of Adam's breathing and the steady rhythm of his heart. She sighed and opened her eyes, looking right into Adam's and smiling slightly, "You alright there munchkin?" she asked softly.

"Yes." Adam answered, "Why're you mean to Damon?"

Leda blinked and propped herself onto her elbows, staring at Adam intently, "Why are you asking?"

Adam was silent for a moment, snuggling into Leda's side after a moment, "Well, he helped you because I asked him to, he wasn't going to leave me, but he did to help you." He said quietly, "But you were mean to him."

"I'm mean to everyone but you kiddo." Leda shrugged and looked away from Adam's soft and innocent face.

"But, why Leda?" Adam's voice began to drift off.

"Because, some people need to earn it first." Leda whispered.

"I-" Adam yawned, "think he…deserves it…" Adam muttered, his eyelids sliding shut. Leda chuckled and kissed Adam's forehead, moving to give him space on the bed. She stood up and looked down at herself, scowling at the pink scrubs she was wearing, wondering what genius decided that she should fashion _pink_. Shaking her head, Leda walked around the room, looking for her bag and growling when she doesn't find it. After looking over and over in the small room, Leda closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose, biting the insides of her cheeks.

"This is ridiculous." She mutters angrily.

Just as Leda was about to turn the room upside down, she heard a soft knock at the door then footsteps as whoever knocked walked down the hall. Leda raised a brow and shrugged, moving to the door and pulling it open, peering down the halls in case the person was lingering, but no one was. On the floor before her was her red and black bag, just as she had left it, but right on top, were a pair of clothes, clothes that she hadn't bought, and a note taped onto it.

After picking up her bag and new clothes, Leda closed the door behind her when she walked back into the room and set her bad down, peeling the note from the clothes and opening it up for her to read. She took unfolded the letter and began to read:

_Aaric thought it was a good idea to get you some fresh clothes in case you didn't have any in that bag…of course, I would have known if he let me open it, but that's a different matter entirely. The point is that, here are some jeans and a shirt I thought would fit. I hope they do. _

_Sincrely, _

_Damon_

Leda blinked for a moment and stared at the card, that now familiar pang in her heart coming again. She shook her head and slipped out of the scrubs she was wearing, opened her bag up, pulled out her underclothes, then slipped the jeans and shirt on, which she was surprised to find that the jeans fit perfectly and they were the way she liked them, and that the shirt was loose instead of skin tight.

Leda walked to the mirror that hung by the closet door and stared at herself, seeing that she still had bruises on her cheeks and marks on her arms; she shrugged and looked at her clothes. The jeans were black, the way she liked them, and the shirt was the color teal with tank top straps but reached down to her thighs. It had a skeleton design and wasn't very revealing.

"I dunno whether to thank Damon or Aaric." Leda grumbled to herself.

"Thank Damon or me for what?" Aaric's voice said, coming from behind Leda as he stepped through the door.

Leda turned around and raised a brow at Aaric, "What? No knocking? I could have been changing you know." She smirked.

"But you weren't." Aaric shrugged and smiled politely, "I am sorry though, I'm not very much used to knocking."

"If you're going to walk into a room where I stay in, you better get used to it or I'll break your wrist, heal it, and break it again 'till you learn." Leda grinned while Aaric simply chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind," He said, "But you never did answer me."

Leda shrugged and sat on her bed, pulling her sweater out and shoes with socks, "For these clothes. The note says you told Damon to do it, but he bought them," she said.

"Thank us both then?" Aaric suggested, watching her.

"I guess…" Leda groaned, "Thanks."

"We're not as bad as you might think, you know." Aaric said with amusement.

"I'd like to keep it that way." Leda answered, pulling her shoes on.

"Keep what, what way?" Aaric tilted his head to the side, sitting next to her.

"Having to think you're one way instead of actually getting to know you guys and finding out I'm wrong." She shrugged.

"Is your aversion to being wrong that strong?" Aaric asked, "You sound like Damon."

Leda scowled and shook her head, "No, but my aversion to getting to know people is."

"Why?"

"That's something you don't need to know." Leda's voice was irritated and angry now. She looked at Aaric, her shoes and sweater in place on her body, "I don't know what you're playing at, but leave me out of it." She growled and stood up, looking at Adam and then back at Aaric.

"I'm doing nothing, Leda." He said.

"You're annoying the living shit out of me, you're doing that."

"I'm sorry, those aren't my intentions."

"Yeah, well, I don't care. I just want you to get out so Adam can rest." Leda pointed at the door, moving to open it up for him.

"You should be resting too, you know." Aaric sighed, standing up and moving to Leda's side.

"I don't care." Leda shrugged; Aaric shook his head and chuckled, kissing her cheek before leaving.

"Suit yourself." He murmured and he disappeared down the hall. Leda stood at the door way, gripping the door with an iron grip and deliberating whether killing Aaric, or looking for something to eat for when Adam woke up.

Leda felt the door shake under her hand and she released it, walking out and closing the door behind her as she did so, muttering angrily as she walked. Thoughts swirled around in her head, penetrating the wall she built up around her emotions. Everything she had ever kept out of sight from others, her emotions, motivations, thoughts, simply _everything_, seemed to be shaking with the appearance of Aaric and Damon and she did not like that fact one bit. After she passed several doors before sighed in frustration at being unable to find the kitchen or anything close to what're the kitchen might be.

She looked about her, seeing only the chipping purple wall paint with flower designs, several paintings consisting of Picasso's collections and other unknown but equally impressive work. The floored entirely made of time, sterling pearl with intricate formations. Above Leda, were fluorescent lights that flickered slightly every few minutes.

"You'd think a safe house would have a kitchen." Leda muttered, walking down the call and turning a corner, memorizing the way she originally came from and lithely walking down the stairs a she came to them, making her way to the front door.

"And where, might I inquire, you are going?" Said John, stepping out if a room with a large leather bound book and closing the door behind him, slight purple sparks flying from his fingers, indicating that he was locking the room.

"Hiding something there, John?" Leda smirked, deflecting his question.

"My, my, you are quite the observer, aren't you?" He asked rhetorically, "Though, you've failed to answer my question."

"And you've failed to answer mine, so I'd say we're at a tie." She shrugged.

"Is that so?" John mused, "Would those boys of yours agree?" Leda's eyes narrowed and her voice dropped, becoming cold.

"You're High Warlock here, yet you do not see what's going on in your own safe house." Leda growled, "You know nothing about me or them so, do not affiliate me with them. Leave me alone." She moved forward and pushed the doors open angrily, storming out if the place.

"Your temper is flawed, as is your resolution." John's voice carried in the wind, following as she walked alway.

Leda pulled the hood of her sweater over her head, obscuring her eyes from sight and walking down the streets of New York, looking for decent food. As she waited for the cross walk to show the white running man, Leda tapped her foot impatiently, thinking about the kids Aaric gave her on the cheek as well as what Adam mentioned about Damon, then her thoughts traveled back to what happened days before. The encounter with Iblis, leaving Jen and Steve, the images she saw with the book, and the fight with the demon; she sighed.

The walking man finally illuminated itself, showing the figure brightly running while numbers began to count down the amount of time everyone had to cross the street. Leda began walking forward, humming You're Not Alone by Saosin and blocking all thought out of her mind for the moment, her sole focus, for now, looking for a place to get food.

* * *

**I hope you guys all liked this! Tell me what you think or what you would like to happen, what you think might happen, or any kinds of tips you have! All is welcome! :) **


	7. Confusion

**Hello people! I'm pretty excited for this for this chapter! Especially since I'm uploading it with my phone and I didn't know I could do that! Lol xD Also! I changed up a few things this chapter but I'm still very proud of it :) Well, enjoy guys! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer!: I do NOT own the TMI series, that's Cassie Clare'a, the characters and plot, however, are mine.**

* * *

Small shreds of dulled lights streamed through the window, bouncing playfully off of the the glass table that sat in the middle of the large room. Soft classical music played in the background from a small radio that was neatly placed on a small shelf while a cooling breeze flowed through the cracked open window, rustling the silk red curtains. Along the walls were shelves filled to the brim with tens and tens of books from the_ Codex_ to _How To Make The Perfect Créme Brulé_. Around the glass table, at the center of the room, were two leather black couches and on the one closest to the window, sat Damon, book in hand, eyes glued to the window.

Aaric entered the brown walled room, raising a brow at Damon. He leaned against the door frame and cleared his throat, watching as Damon slowly tore his gaze away from the window and turned to face Aaric, his signature smirk already masking his features.

"Enjoying the view, Aaric?" Damon grinned, "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you're enjoying the view." His smirk deepened.

With a roll of his eyes, Aaric shook his head, "I'd much rather enjoy the sight of Leda, but I can't seem to find her." He frowned, "I came to ask if you've seen her." He looked at Damon, eyes hopeful.

"I haven't," Danon shrugged, "Not since I walked out of the room," he looked at Aaric, his gaze amused, "Why do you want to know?"

"I-" Aaric paused; Damon raised a brow.

"Get on with it; my greatness doesn't have all day."

"I kissed her." Aaric ran a hand through his hair.

"Did I just hear you correctly?" Damon asked. He sat back in the couch, back hitting the leather in a bored way, while his right hand clenched tightly, the whites of his knuckles showing.

"She was right there, annoyed at me, and I kissed her," Aaric said, smiling slightly, "Well, her cheek."

Damon looked at Aaric for a moment and burst out laughing, "The cheek Aaric? Really? And here I thought you got to first base!"

Aaric frowned and waved away Damon's laughter, shrugging away from the wall, "I'm going to look for her."

Damon groaned and stood up from the couch, "I'll help." He muttered, then said, "Have you asked Adam?"

"No, he doesn't seem to like me much, and I don't want to anger him," Aaric shrugged, "He does, however, seem to like you well enough…"

Damon raised a brow and smirked, "And everyone thinks I'm conniving."

"I'm not conniving, I'm simply being resourceful. You taught me that yourself, Damon." Aaric grinned.

"Indeed I did, indeed I did." Damon chuckled and walked out of the room, turning down the hall and stopping at Leda's room, assuming that's where Adam would be, "You know, we really should take her to the Institute before she regains her full strength and kills us." Damon shrugged and lightly knocked on the door.

There was no sound coming from in the room, and it caused Damon to arch a perfect brow. Giving Leda another second to answer the door, Damon encircled the silver knob with his right hand, steadily turning it and opening the door, "Is everyone decent?" He said loudly, smirking.

Again, after receiving no answer, he opened the door wide and walked in, Aaric following behind him. Damon looked around the room and saw Adam sprawled on the bed, white sheets covering most of his body. The boy's eyelids twitched rapidly, indicating that he was dreaming. Other than Adam, the room was empty of anyone else. Damon's eyes narrowed slightly; his shoulders tensed and different possibilities entered his mind, but even with his sketchy feelings, his demeanor was controlled and collected, betraying no emotion. He moved to the side of the bed and sat next to Adam, taking hold of his shoulder and slightly shaking him.

"Adam. Adam wake up kiddo." He said softly.

Adam stirred and yawned, blinking frequently as his eyes began to open. He stretched and propped himself onto his elbows, looking around, "Leda?" He asked.

"Hardly," Damon scoffed, seeming offended.

"Damon?" Adam asked now, looking at Damon and smiling slightly, "Why're you here? Did Leda ask you to take care of me? Where is she?"

"What is this? Twenty-one questions?" He smirked, "Yes, it's me. No. She didn't send me. And I don't know where she is, that's why I'm here; to figure it out."

Adam frowned and looked at Aaric, "Did you do something for her to leave?"

"W-what? No. No." Aaric answered hastily, looking away; Damon chuckled.

"You're quite the little instigator, aren't you?" He mused. Adam blushed slightly and muttered 'sorry', "Don't apologize, just help us find her, okay?"

"Okay. But, why do you want to find her? I thought you didn't like her?" Adam tilted his head to the side. Damon stifled an eye roll and shrugged.

"She gets on my nerves, yeah, but I know she wouldn't leave you unless something happened..." He tailed off, thinking.

"You're right," a female voice said, one Damon was beginning to feel that he'd recognize anywhere: Leda's. He turned around and saw Leda leaning against the door frame, wearing the clothes he bought her and a sweater that he hasn't gotten her. "I wouldn't just leave him."

Adam smiled and bounced in bed with joy at the sight of Leda. Leda smiled brightly at Adam, her lips parting slightly to reveal her perfectly white teeth. Damon noticed that she wasn't wearing make-up this time and he realized with a jolt that he really liked the way she looked without it. Her face was clean and flawless, and the crystallized blue of her eyes seemed clearer. Also, Leda's cheeks and nose were pink from the cold while her lips were a vibrant red, their chapped-ness healing over.

Leda moved away from the door, avidly ignoring Aaric, and moved towards the bed, holding something behind her back. Damon raised a brow and tore his gaze away from her, feeling ridiculous for the sudden speeding of his heart.

"They were looking for you." Adam said with a smile, patting the area next to him for her to sit.

"I know." Leda smirked.

"Where did you go?" Aaric asked from behind. Leda's eyes narrowed and darkened, her shoulders tensing slightly and the muscles on her arms flexing, giving the air that was was clenching her fists.

"Yes," Damon said, getting the feeling she wouldn't answer Aaric, "Where did you go?"

Leda shrugged and sat next to Adam, kissing his cheek lightly, "I went to get the munchkin some food." She said, pulling a bag of McDonalds from her back and waving it in front of Adam.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Aaric frown and sigh. _Wow, Aaric must have really pissed her off with that kiss_. Damon thought to himself. He reached his hand out as Adam made to grab the McDonald's bag, taking it before him and looking in it.

"Hey! That's mine!" Adam protested. Damon laughed and looked up at Leda with a mock hurt look.

"You didn't buy me anything?" He asked, placing a hand to his heart dramatically. Leda rolled her eyes and snatched the bag back from Damon, handing it to Adam.

"No. I did not." Leda smirked, "Why in the hell would I?" She raised a brow, her lips curved into a mischievous smile.

"And here I thought we were the best of friends." Damon pouted.

"Adam is the child here, not you." Leda smirked and wrapped her arm around Adam, "Eat munchkin." She ordered and smiled as Adam began to eat.

"So, why were you lot looking for me?" Leda asked, her eyes trained on Damon.

Damon shrugged and pointed at Aaric, "He wanted to talk to you."

"Ironically, so do I." Leda glared at Aaric and moved away from Adam, "I'll be right back kiddo." She said then looked at Damon, "Eavesdrop, and I'll cut your ears off." She threatened, moving towards Aaric, gripping his shirt and dragging him out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Damon smirked and moved to the door silently, putting his ear to the wood.

"Damon, she said-"

"Shhhhhh!" Damon hushed and waved a hand at him, listening in.

"Leda, I-"

"You're going to shut up, and you're going to listen." Leda growled, her tone showing signs of exasperation and anger. He could almost see Aaric nodding when Leda said 'good'.

"First, if you _ever_, touch me, kiss me, or even_ insinuate_ something about it to me, I will cut off your balls and hang them in the middle of Times Square. Second, what in the _fuck_ made you think you could kiss me?! Are you stupid enough to think I would take it lightly?! And third, I'm not other girls, Aaric, I don't hook up with a guy like nothing. I don't randomly kiss guys or shit like that. I'm no slut, make no mistake of that." Leda finally finished her rant and there was silence for a moment. Damon wondered what Aaric would say and wondered if Aaric would just give up, but after another moment, he finally spoke.

"I know you're not like anyone else. That's why I like you. I'm sorry I kissed you, I shouldn't have and I won't do it again. Forgive me, please?" His voice was soft and pleading.

Damon heard Leda scoff and he could picture her crystal eyes rolling as she did so, "Do you seriously think saying sorry will make me forgive you? You're more delusional than Damon." Damon couldn't help but smirk at what she said, shrugging as he knew he was delusional.

Seconds later, he felt someone getting close to the door and he quickly moved to the bed with Adam, muttering 'what' at the look at Adam gave him. Adam smiled and threw a fry at him, laughing as he did so.

"Big mistake, little man." Damon grinned and threw a fry back at him, commencing the fry war.

The door opened and Damon laughed when Adam jumped out of bed and tackled him, almost knocking him onto the floor. Damon spun Adam around and tossed him onto the bed, "You'll need some training to knock me down kid." He smirked and turned to look at Leda, who had an eyebrow raised at the mess on the floor and then her expression shifted into an amused one just as he felt something smack against his back.

"_Umph_!" Damon let out as Adam crashed into him, causing him to slightly lose his balance.

"I moved you! I moved you! I moved you!" Adam chanted happily. Damon chuckled and fell to the ground purposely, laughing as Adam clutched him tightly, clamping his arms around Damon's neck.

"Don't strangle me now." Damon joked.

"No, strangle him." Leda smirked, looking at the display with amusement.

"If you wanted to give me mouth to mouth, there are easier ways. Like asking." Damon looked up at Leda, smirking and grinning at her devilishly.

Leda rolled her eyes in disgust, "Get over yourself."

"Not until you get over me."

"I was never on you." Leda grinned.

"But you want to be." Damon smirked at Leda's glare.

"What're you guys talking about?" Adam asked in confusion.

"Grown up stuff." Damon said just as Leda answered, "His stupidity."

Adam laughed as Damon muttered angrily under his breath and Leda lifted him off of Damon. Damon stood up and looked at Leda, pouting at her and jumping onto the bed next to Adam and sticking his tongue out at her, "Why're you so mean to me?"

"Why're you such as child?" Leda countered, raising a brow and moving away from him. Damon shrugged and patted Adam on the head as he began to eat.

Damon looked at the open door and saw Aaric looming there, watching everything. His face was set and there was a slight lift to the corner of his lips while his gray eyes held a determined look. Shaking his head, Damon stood up from the bed and saluted Adam, "I'll see ya later kiddo, I have something to do."]

"Okay Damon! Bye!" Adam said enthusiastically around the mouthful of food he had in his mouth; Damon chuckled.

Leda sat next to Adam and briefly looked at Damon as he walked to the door, her eyes quickly passing over Aaric.

"Bye Leda." Damon said, her name tingling in his mouth.

"Bye."

Damon chuckled and closed the door, pulling Aaric to the side, far enough from Leda's listening range, "You're doing it again." He leaned against the wall.  
Aaric shrugged.

"Leave it alone, Damon." Aaric's tone was impassive.

"I can't, not this time." Damon said, his anger starting to bubble to the surface.

"Don't ruin my fun." Aaric said, walking away, leaving Damon in the hallway.

Damon fumed silently, fighting the urge to punch a hole in the wall. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head angrily. He didn't know how many times he had watched Aaric have his 'fun', how many times he has also had 'fun', but there was something about this particular situation that made a white flag pop up in his head, telling him that they shouldn't be doing anything risky this time.

Damon growled angrily and began walking back to the room when his phone began to ring loudly. He pulled his white iPhone from his pocket, glancing at the screen and rolling his eyes, sliding his thumb across the screen, accepting the call, and putting the phone to his ear.

"What?" He asked irritatedly.

"What a way to answer, Damon." The voice on the other end said.

"I'm not in the mood. Tell me what you want." Damon hissed.

"Temper, watch your temper."

"If you don't tell me what you want, I'll hang up." Damon's voice was dripping with impatience, his foot tapping against the tile.

There was silence for a moment that seemed to stretch on for ages and finally, there was a reply, "Go to Starbucks. Get what you need, and go to Pandemonium." The person said and the line ended.

Damon sighed, shaking his head. He looked down the hall, towards where Leda and Adam were, biting his lip. He debated whether to tell anyone or not. After a moment of debate, he sighed and turned around, walking down the stairs silently. Once he got to the front door, he placed his hand on the metal, closing his eyes for a moment before pulling it open and stepping outside, shivering slightly as the cool air slapped his face.

Damon looked up and saw a figure behind one of the curtains in one of the rooms; he bit his lip and shook his head. He looked towards the sky and mentally willed the clouds to hold off from releasing rain while he was out, then he stuffed his hands in his pockets, huddled forward, and walked off to his destination.

* * *

**Another disclaimer!: I do NOT own McDonalds lol**

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Bye guys! **


	8. Persuasion

**Here is another phone chappy upload! Woo! Haha xD I FINALLY finished this chapter! Anyways! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully I can have the next chapter up by the end of the day!**

**Disclaimer!: I do NOT own the TMI series, that's strictly Cassie Clare's! I do, however, own my characters and plots!**

* * *

Leda surreptitiously watched as Damon walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. She didn't even try to listen into their conversation knowing that Damon would make sure she couldn't hear. Leda sighed.

Running a hand through her hair, Leda watched Adam as he ate, running a hand through his hair tenderly. The only times Leda was tender, soft, or caring, was when she was with Adam or referring to him. She kissed his forehead and stole a fry from him and ate it, chuckling at his pouty face. She mussed his hair and leaned back against the back board, closing her eyes and relaxing.

"Leda? Are you okay?" Adam asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Leda answered, "I'm just resting for a bit."

"Do you want to sleep?" She felt Adam shift next to her and the feeling that he was watching her weighed in her conscious mind.

Leda opened her eyes and turned on her side to face him, "I'm alright. Thank you though, munchkin " she smiled and stifled a yawn.

"But you need rest!" Adam protested.

"I slept for two days. I can go a few days without it." Leda's voice was dismal and light.

Adam pouted and shook his head determined, "No. You need sleep." He said in his small, persuasive voice. Leda laughed and sat up, holding her hands up in defense. She opened her mouth to reply, when she heard loud, piercing music for about a second before it was abruptly cut off.

Leda raised a brow and looked at Adam who was staring at the door. She bit the inside of her cheeks and debated going to find out what was happening but deciding it was none of her business. With a shrug she stood up and walked to her bag, looking through it for her phone and iPod.

"What're you looking for?" Adam asked curiously.

"My phone and iPod."

"Do you want your phone looking thingy back?" He moved to his sweater that was hanging on a chair. Leda finally found what she was looking for and she picked them up, stuffing them into her pockets, then turning around to look at Adam.

"I told you, you have to keep that." Adam had pulled out his Sensor and was biting his lip nervously, "What?"

"I did something bad." Adam admitted.

"What did you do?" Leda's tone was now serious, her eyes focused on Adam. She moved to the bed and sat on it, patting the space next to her for him to sit.

Adam sighed and quickly scrambled to sit next to her, avoiding looking her in the eyes. He sat down and fiddled with his fingers for a while, the room completely silent. Leda could hear Adam's breathing pick up and the beating of his heart increase. He continued to not look at her and every time he opened his mouth to speak, he closed it up once again.

Leda wrapped an arm around Adam in comfort, feeling the warmth of his small body clashing with her cool skin. For some reason, Leda's skin was usually colder than most people's. She allowed Adam to remain quiet for another moment before deciding to speak.

"No matter what you tell me, I won't get mad at you." Leda said in the lightest and kindest tone she could muster.

"Yes, you will." Adan's voice shook and Leda could hear the tears in his voice. Leda pulled Adam onto her lap and she combed her fingers through his hair while he rested his head against her chest. She kissed the top of his head and waited for him to feel comfortable enough to talk.

"I think I helped the monsters find you." Adam confessed.

"That's not possible." Leda answered surely, knowing there was no way demons would follow a young boy to find anyone unless they were under strict orders, "Don't blame yourself."

"It is my fault!" He said loudly, "I used the thingy because I thought I could find you! And it went off after I left home; it went crazy! It was blinking and then it showed an arrow-"

"An arrow?" Leda's tone was surprised. Sensors didn't do that, "Show me the Sensor."

Adam sighed and gave her the Sensor, "I followed the arrow and I found you then the monsters attacked you." He whispered.

Leda flipped the Sensor open and examined it carefully. Adam watched her, biting his lip and mumbling 'sorry' every so often, even after Leda told him to stop apologizing. Minutes passed by and Leda couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. She turned it, flipped it, opened it, rebuilt it, but nothing was out of the ordinary.

With a frustrated sigh, Leda snapped the Sensor shut and stood up, tossing it onto the bed. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she walked over to the window. Pulling back the curtains and peering down, seeing Damon standing before of the front doors. She raised a brow and watched him silently.

There was something off about the way he was standing, his back rigid and the white cloud that surrounded him with every sigh. His body turned slightly and Leda let the curtain close, still watching him as he looked up, straight to where she was.

"What're you looking at?" Adam asked softly from behind.

Leda was quiet for a moment, still watching as Damon stuffed his hands in his pockets, hunched forward and walked down the street, trying to seem aimless, but Leda knew better.

"Damon," she said, "I'm looking at Damon."

"Is he leaving?"

"I believe so, yes." Leda's voice was detached, and her mind was running over several possibilities: He was going to hunt, he was going back to the Institute, he was going to buy food, hell, he could have been going to meet a girlfriend she didn't know he had. Truth was that Leda knew close to nothing about Damon. All she knew was that he was a Shafowhunter, he lived in the Institute, he was Patabatai with Aaric, and he was a sarcastically arrogant bastard that could, apparently, be kind.

"Is he going to be safe?" Adam was suddenly next to Leda, his voice evidently worried.

"I don't know." Leda shrugged absently, "But he's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

Adam shook his head and took Leda's hand, pulling her to the door, "No, you have to go. You have to!" He exclaimed urgently, opening the door and pushing her through.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on right there munchkin," Leda said, raising a brow and stepping back into the room, "It's not my job to follow Damon around and make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble."

"Leda, please!" Adam whined loudly. He tugged on Leda's arm, begging her repeatedly to go help Damon, "He took care of me! _Of you_!"

Leda growled and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew Adam had a point but she didn't exactly want to go to the rescue of someone she didn't particularly like. It was true, he helped her and, more importantly, Adam, but it wasn't her method to go out of her way to help others, not unless she felt like it. Leda turned to look at Adam, his eyes wide and pleading, and just like that her decision was made: She would go after Damon.

"You _really_ have to stop doing that." She muttered and quickly grabbed her bag, tossing her shirt to the side and quickly throwing on her gear shirt then placing the shirt Damon bought her ontop and plucking her weapons belt from her bag, followed by a few weapons, then placing it on her hips, feeling the familiar weight on her waist.

Leda rummaged quickly through her bag, looking for her extra cell phone to give to Adam, just in case. She learned long ago that it was safe to have more than one phone, more than one bank account, more than one name, more than one of most things. After about a minute, Leda found her old iPhone and tossed it to Adam, who was hiding his face under a pillow.

Leda chuckled and moved to his side, removing the pillow, "I'm done changing kiddo." She waved her hands in front of her, "The phone next to you is yours to keep, my phone number is saved on there so text me if you need anything and call me if there's an emergency. Don't confuse the two; it's important." Her voice was fast and urgent as she pulled her combat boots on.

"Be safe." Adam's small voice sounded worried. He placed a chaste kiss on Leda's cheek and sat back on the bed, taking the phone in his hands and unlocking it, the music from Fruit Ninja softly emanating from the phone.

With a roll of her eyes, Leda lithely moved to the window, pulled it open and jumped into the sill, gracefully falling and landing on the balls of her feet. Adrenaline began to pump rapidly through her veins, her lips formed into a predatory smile, and her eyes moved forward, looking towards the crowd of people before her as she set off in search of Damon.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! **

**~ Rasf**


	9. Search and Rescue

**Ahg! Finally I post this chapter! I've been working on it FOREVER! I seriously like this chappy...has lots of..._things_ in it! Lol I hope you guys didn't think I'd tell you what happens in it! That would be a major case of spoiler alert! **

**Well, aaaaanyways! There's the ninth chapter of Unraveling! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer!: I do NOT own the TMI series, that's Cassie Claire's. I do, however, own the plot, characters I created, and other certain things I came up with.**

**But now, seriously, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A cold blast of air swirled around Leda from the west and she could feel the cold biting into her cheeks and nose, probably turning them red. The sky above was a dense gray with foreboding clouds and menacing rumbles threatening to release a wave of rain. People huddled and rushed down the streets, rubbing their hands together to keep warm. Even couples kept their hands in their pockets to keep the cold out, well, some of them did, anyways. Cars zoomed by while the people inside sat comfortably with their heaters blasting, and for those unfortunate enough to have no heaters, sat tense, their windows rolled up and their expressions impatient to get to their destinations.

Leda never understood why people disliked the cold so much. Sure, it wasn't the most comfortable of situations to be cold but it was better than being in the heat. When you were in the heat there was no way to keep cool, at least when it was cold you could wear double, _triple_, layers and be warm. The cold also helped keep a calm mind or distract you from things you didn't want to think about. For Leda, the cold was relaxing, calm, familiar, and she welcomed it. She hated the heat.

As the white walking man across the street blinked into a bright red hand, Leda stopped, leaning against the pole, waiting, thinking. Damon could be anywhere in New York, if he was as resourceful as he seemed, and Leda could bet her entire life's savings that he was resourceful, she couldn't take any chances, any misleading information or any minor information she could obtain, for granted. If only she knew him better, his likes and dislikes, or even simply his patterns, things would be simpler, but then, where was the fun in that?

Leda made a mental note to observe both Damon and Aaric after she found Damon, took Adam back, and got things back to normal. Normal. She didn't even know what 'normal' was, but whatever she did before, her norm, that's what she would consider being 'normal'. Leda almost laughed at the thought of normality since it had always been, and will always be, out of her reach.

The bright red hand finally morphed into the white walking man again, and Leda determinedly stepped forward, walking across the street and surreptitiously looking around her, looking for Damon. She knew that he wouldn't be close to where she was, he had had a head start. Either way, she would find him. There was no doubt that she would find him. There was never any doubt about anything she did because, with Leda, actions were a result of deep thought and contemplation.

A black and silver strand of hair flew into Leda's face as a gust of wind blew suddenly from the east, rustling her sweater, shirt, and hair. She tossed her head to the side, trying to get it to move, but it wouldn't. A flicker of annoyance passed through her eyes for a split second, and in that same second, it was gone. With a quick lift of her hand, Leda pulled her hair back, over her right shoulder as the wind continued to blow in that direction, when she suddenly felt her weight shift as she stepped on a rock, the stele in her boot poking her ankle; Leda grinned.

Bending quickly to retrieve her stele, Leda began forming a plan in her mind. She looked around to observe her surroundings. There were too many people around her, so stopping in the middle of the sidewalk was out of the question. Her eyes scanned the area. To her right were a collection of shops and businesses, little boutiques with neon signs, aiming to attract tourists while the businesses next to them were stoic. Behind her were people, as were in front of her, but farther ahead, by the curve, she saw the entrance of an alley way. Lastly, to her left, were restaurants and fast-food places.

Deciding that the alleyway would be best for her plan, she moved towards it, letting her glamour conceal her entire being and smirking at the startled expressions of the people that were beside her, muttering to themselves that they had to invest more time in sleep and less in other activities. Glamour never seemed to fail in amusing Leda, whether it be to hide from unwanted company, or to mess with people's minds, it was amusing nonetheless.

More air blew, but from the east now, and Leda felt her blood sing within her veins as adrenaline continued to travel along her bloodstream. As she reached the entrance of the alleyway, she looked around for anything out of the ordinary, and after a minute of assessment, Leda stepped into the mouth of the alleyway. Stepping further into the alley, Leda twirled her stele between her fingers, expression serious and contemplative.

Once she reached a rusted old fire escape, Leda pulled the ladder down and moved up, sitting on the ledge of the small shaft, her legs dangling over the edge. Her crystal eyes scoured the area below for mundies, and when she found none, she slipped her jacket off, tugged on her shirt and lifted it over her head, quickly sliding her arms back into her jacket and zipping it up all way. She placed the shirt on her hand, stele still wriggling between her fingers as she thought and assessed.

Finally, Leda placed the tip of the stele and began drawing a tracking rune on the soft fabric of the shirt, closing her eyes once she was done and concentrating. If Damon bought this shirt for her, like he said he did, then she should be able to mildly track him with it. It wasn't a personal belonging, but he spent the time and some effort into finding it, therefore tracking him with it should work. Images began to flicker behind Leda's eyelids, random places and people rushing by like when she had been walking herself. She knew that these were live images, coming straight from Damon's hazel eyes and that if she could correctly pinpoint the locations of what she was seeing, she'd find him.

Leda examined Damon's surroundings when he seemed to stop, probably at a crosswalk. In front of him were buildings, nice ones that seemed to be newer than most. To his left was a street with more people and apartments, to his right was Central Park and behind him was the rest of Central Park, more businesses, boutiques, and apartments. Noting that he was near Central Park for the time being, Leda leaped off of the ramp she had been on, landing lithely on her feet and dashing out of the alleyway, still keeping an eye on Damon's vision.

With a quick and rushed yank, Leda's shirt was back on, as was her jacket, and she was running down the street towards Central Park, tensing slightly when a few people turned to look at her, brushing it off as Downworlders or mundies with the Sight. She didn't have time to worry about people looking at her that shouldn't be, she barely had enough time to worry about Damon and he was, partially, her priority at the moment. Her mind swam in circles around Adam, feeling the need to pull out her phone and make sure he was alright.

Almost an hour had passed since she left the safe house and began looking for Damon and she hadn't received a single call or text message from Adam. She supposed that was a good sign, but Leda didn't feel right leaving Adam with a bunch of strangers, especially not when one of those strangers annoyed the living shit out of her, and the other had been weird and observant with her earlier. There was a lot she didn't like about her current situation. She didn't like having to chase around someone and make sure they were safe, she didn't like having people help her, she didn't like being watched, she didn't like interacting with people, but yet, here she was, running after a guy she didn't even know for the sake of the little boy she loved as a brother, allowing people to be around her and take care of her when she was injured, having another guy make unwanted advances on her, and it was all frustrating. Leda found comfort in knowing that she was completely healed and better so when she found Damon, returned him safe, she would take Adam and vanish from the face of the earth, so to speak.

With a rough shake of her head, Leda pushed all thoughts aside and concentrated on finding Damon, stopping at a crosswalk and smirking, recognizing it as the same crosswalk Damon had been at a few minutes ago. She looked around, scanning every corner around her when she saw Damon, maybe three yards in front of her, and turning into a building, looking around to make sure no one saw and stepping out of sight.

Leda let out a colorful string of curses before bolting across the street and moving towards where he had disappeared. Looking at the place, she could tell that it was a bar, but not just any bar, it was a Downworlder bar; Leda smirked. It wouldn't be easy to get in, knowing it was probably more complicated to get in than just that front door, and glamour was certainly out of the question, but she did have an idea starting in her calculative mind…

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Leda pounded on the front door, her expression one of barely contained anger. Her nose was scrunched up in distaste, her brows were furrowed furiously, and her lips were pressed into a thin line while her hands were clenched at her sides, slightly shaking from the fury she was trying to portray. She continued to pound on the door, waiting for someone to open and put an end to her fake reign of fury when she heard someone step behind the door.

There was a sound of a latched being undone and wood sliding to the side. In the next second, a pair of purple cat eyes was peering down at a furious Leda, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arching in mild annoyance and mild curiosity. Music poured from that small opening, a loud and hypnotic travesty of sounds pumping, vibrating in the air around the Warlock's eyes as the song Summit by Skrillex featuring Ellie Goulding played. Leda could also see flashing lights, and even though there were still a few hours before dark, she knew it would be a mass of strobe lights, fog machines and sweaty bodies dancing away.

Another moment passed before the Warlock's voice bubbled into Leda's ears, high and intrigued.

"Did you lose something, Shadowhunter?" he said, eyebrow still raised.

"I did, actually, and it wandered into here, so if you could please…" Leda's tone was slightly demanding with a menacing undercurrent.

"And what did you lose, exactly?" he asked, and this time his tone was lighter, more amused, as though letting her know he intended to play along, for now.

"Well, you see, my boyfriend ran in here, knowing I wouldn't follow him, but that's where he was wrong." Leda shrugged, "I can't exactly let him escape after he bailed on our one year."

"Oh? Is that so?" he chuckled and closed the little opening. A second later, Leda could hear a deadbolt sliding away from home then the door opened and music flowed out, along with smoke and an acrid smell. Not only was this a club, a bar, but, apparently, it was also an opium den, "Why don't you come in and try to find him." His tone was now insultingly doubtful.

Leda smirked and walked in, moving past the Warlock and seeing that he was wearing a tight purple V-neck shirt that accentuated his muscular torso, tight black jeans and combat boots. His hair was dyed a dark purple with neat spikes meant to look messy and his left arm bore an intricate tattoo that she knew was actually an ancient spell from the Book of White.

"Nice tat." Leda grinned as she shouted over the music. The Warlock winked and placed his hand right behind her lower back, barely touching her, but the heat of his body was strong enough that Leda's cold skin felt it, goose bumps rising on her pale skin.

He led her into a large room with, just as predicted, sweaty bodies grinding against each other or just bouncing around by themselves, entertaining others. On the far right corner was a well-stocked bar, from what Leda could see, filled with every kind of Mundie liquor along with faerie drinks, Warlock potions, and even vampire based drinks. Along the far left corner, across the way from the bar, was the opium den, overflowing with hookahs, people drooling around bongs, people passed out on the side while other snorted various kinds of drugs, both of the Mundie world and Shadow World. Towards the very front was a thin girl that Leda recognized as a fae and she was monitoring the DJ system. She wore a see-through dress with tight undergarments that seemed to change colors under the flashing lights. Lastly, towards the back, were some stairs that led to a door, which, Leda presumed, hid the whereabouts of Damon.

"See anything promising?" the Warlock said, lips right at her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Leda has to lock her jaw and fight the instinct to send him flying across the room. Instead, she went for the latter.

"Actually, yeah, I do." Leda turned in his arm and leaned up, her lips at his ear now, "That door behind you." She then pulled away and walked out of his grasp, but just as she walked out of it, he walked her back into it.

"I didn't catch your name, cutie." He smirked.

"Roze." Leda said without thinking.

"Hm. Suits you." He grinned, "I'm Mark."

Leda smirked and moved away from Mark, again, "Well, _Mark_," she sneered his name, "I really do have to be looking for my boyfriend now so…yeah." She disappeared within the bulk of bodies surrounding her, making her way towards the door.

Once she reached the stairs, she took them two at a time, landing herself in front of the door within a second. She placed her right hand on the knob and twisted it, half expecting it to be locked, but knowing it wouldn't be. There had to be a way to get drinks into this room. Even Downworlders had to fetch other people drinks. Leda pushed the door open and cautiously walked inside, making sure no one was around to bust her and send her back outside.

She kept to the darker parts of the room, where the incandescent light didn't hit as much. This room was small and quiet, all the music and noise from downstairs completely blocked out. There was another door in front of Leda, and a hall that probably hid more doors. To her left, there were two leather black couches, to her right there was a massive plasma screen T.V. Leda itched her way towards the hall, walking down it and paying attention to every sound that was made, silently sending thanks to the Angel for having created Silence runes.

As she reached the last door, Leda could hear people talking from the other side, one voice in particular standing out.

"I don't see why you can't just accept the offer." A deep, rumbling voice grunted.

"Because that isn't really an offer, is it?" Damon scoffed.

"Sure it is." A female voice said her tone placating, "You pay off what your friend owes in services, and we let him live. Don't pay it off, and he doesn't live, so you'll have to pay it off either way."

"Exactly, that's not an offer, that's a one way ticket to hell for me," Leda could almost see Damon's expression: Lips pressed into a thin line, hazel eyes cloudy and his expression serious but slightly arrogant.

"That's not our fault, we didn't tell your friend to gamble away everything he owned." Another voice said, that one bored and impassive, and definitely a male's.

"And plus, you're the one who came to us so you could help him. We're simply extending the things you need to do." The deep voice said.

"But there are some things even I won't do. And bringing that boy you want to you, is one of those things." Damon's voice was filled with disgust, and the way he said boy got Leda thinking…"That may pay off his debt, but there's no way in hell I'll do it, not even for him."

There was silence for a moment, and Leda tensed, trying to assess the situation in her mind. There were three other people in there, and there was no way to tell whether they were Downworlders or rouge Shadowhunters, or even Mundies. A frustrated sigh passed through Leda's lips, silent but still there. She hated going into a situation blindly, either she knew what she was going into full on, or she didn't. There was no in between for her. It was all, or nothing, ironically.

"What's so difficult about turning in a little boy to us?" The female's voice rang, annoyance tingeing the surface.

"There's nothing _difficult_ about it, I could do it with my hands behind my back," Leda could hear the smirk in his tone, "I just don't _want_ to do it. I'm still a Shadowhunter, not a rouge that runs from the Law."

A snarl rang around the room, and suddenly there was a crash against the wall closest to the door. The door shook on its hinges and Leda could hear chairs squealing against the wood. Leda's right hand quickly snatched a seraph blade from her belt and her electrum whip with the other, sliding her left hand around its coils and feeling the familiar cold sting against her pale skin.

"Ah, did I hit a nerve there, Morgan?" Damon sneered, baiting the guy named Morgan.

"You ought to learn how to keep that big mouth of yours shut." The deep voice, which Leda assumed was Morgan, barked.

Damon coughed before speaking, his voice strained, "But, my mouth is so beautifully sexy, you know you can't resist."

"Enough, boy." The impassive voice said, sounding close to the door, probably a few feet away.

"Boy? Who're you calling a boy? I'm an adult, _thankyouverymuch_!" Damon chuckled, coughing slightly as he did so.

"Morgan, let him go. Suffocating the boy won't do much good." The woman said dismally, "And, as for being an adult, you have a long way to go, Damon."

"You can't say shit, Jasmine, we're almost the same age." Damon snapped his voice no longer strained. Leda heard a soft _thud_ against the wood floor and she could picture the man, Morgan, releasing his hold on Damon; she relaxed slightly.

There were footsteps approaching the door and Leda saw the knob turn slightly, "You know your choices," the unnamed voice muttered, obviously bored with everyone's outbursts and banter.

"And you know what I choose." Damon's voice was stern, unwavering.

A shrill shout erupted suddenly and Leda heard a _thwack_ as something hit raw flesh. Her eyes widened for a second before narrowing, her blood boiling in her veins and her skin obtaining that odd electric current along it. Damon's voice stretched out as agonized grunts proceeded.

"I'm tired of your insolence!" The voice boomed and another painful shout came from Damon.

"Rey, lost your temper, have you?" Jasmine laughed with ease.

Leda's crystal eyes flashed and she kicked the door open. Six pairs of eyes landed on her and Rey's whip fell back as he aimed it towards Damon. They all stood frozen for a moment and Jasmine was the first to advance, pulling out a dagger and lunging at Leda; Leda smirked.

Stepping out of the way and smacking the hilt of her seraph blade against her spine. Jasmine shrieked in pain and crumbled on the ground, fumbling for her stele. Leda's eyes found the stele and she stepped on it, rolling her eyes and grinning.

"You think I'd let you heal yourself?" She scoffed then turned as Rey's whip cracked against her left arm. Leda tugged and did an air kick, rounding slightly and making the whip's hold release on her arm.

She looked at the ground, staring at the blood there for a moment, knowing it was from Damon's and her eyes blazed with fury, her veins thrumming with hyperactive blood. She let her left arm fall straight down, her hand clasping around the grip of the whip.

"You're not the only one with a whip." Leda's voice was cold and it cut through the silence like a knife against ice.

"Who's this?" Morgan growled, eyes trained on her as his mind calculated possible ways to attack; Leda _tsked_ and shook her head.

"That's unimportant, but what is important is that you know something." Leda started, "See Rey here in front of me? He's right-"

"How'd you know his name?!" Morgan demanded.

"-in the 'line of fire'" Leda continued, ignoring Morgan's outburst, "And Jasmine back there, well, I can kill her in a second without hesitation. So, either you back off, or I take my retribution." She shrugged, expression solemn and unwavering.

"Retribution?" Morgan asked, confused.

"For Damon." Rey interjected, eyes locked on Leda. An odd chill ran up Leda's spine, her hairs at the back of her neck standing on their tips and a gut-wrenching feeling began to creep into her.

Damon's head snapped up in that moment, hazel eyes fogged and confused. He blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. Leda locked her jaw and looked at the two men in front of her, her ears ringing from fury and her vision holding a slightly tinted red. She could hear every breath taken by the four of them, distinctly aware that Damon's was labored. She could hear the pounding music from down stairs and even the conversations held between the people. It was startling, but Leda's face remained a mask of fury.

"Your skin," Rey said, slightly awed, "It glows."

Leda snorted and rolled her eyes, muttering 'whatever' before clenching her fists as they stared at her, something clicking together in their eyes. She didn't like the look they were giving her so she moved to Damon's side in a split second, leaving Rey and Morgan to stare at the spot where she had been standing. They blinked in confusion, knowing she shouldn't have been able to move that quickly, even with an Agility rune embossed on her pale skin.

"Remarkable." Rey murmured.

Leda ignored them and picked Damon up, muttering for him to get up and that she'd toss him out the window if he didn't pick up his weight to help her. She didn't really need the help, but she wasn't generally the kind of person who whispered words of reassurance.

Suddenly, a meaty hand wrapped around Leda's wrist. Leda turned to see Morgan, his muddy brown eyes gleaming with humor. His lips were lifted in a sloppy smirk and his curly black hair fell into one eye. He yanked her wrist and sent her flying against the wall. Her back cracked against the concrete, causing an ear-splitting sound to echo around the room. She felt white hot pain travel up her spine and down her legs, freezing her in place from the pain. Her eyes rolled and she squeezed them shut for a second before peeling them open and trying to scramble to her feet.

Rey moved to her side, his filthy black boots pressing against her stomach, knocking the air out of her. His wild orange eyes were penetrating into hers while his silver hair fell around his face as he looked down at Leda. He bent down and clamped his hand against her lips then lifted her up with the other arm, throwing her over his shoulder.

"We don't need the boy." Rey almost sang.

Leda struggled against his hold, wincing after every movement she made. Rey tightened his hold on Leda and she could feel the heat from his body clash with hers. Fury exploded in her veins like before, drowning out the pain she felt and fixing her with a resolve: She had to get out, and so did Damon. She didn't know why they didn't need 'the boy' they were talking about, but she had a horrible gut feeling that she'd rather ignore for the moment. Letting her body go limp, Leda feigned resignation; waiting for Rey to loosen his grip, and when he did Leda wrapped her arms around his torso before kicking her legs over his shoulder, swinging her forward. When her feet landed on the wood floor, she threw Rey against the floor with satisfaction; kicking his ribs and hearing a few of them break.

She turned quickly as Rey coughed up blood and writhed in pain, eyeing Morgan who seemed conflicted between healing Rey for help or tackling Leda right then and there. Taking the moment and using it to her advantage, Leda ran and slid across the wood, like a baseball player with the elegance of a ballerina. She stopped behind Morgan and leaped up to her feet, making a sliding kick and knocking him to the floor, turning around to look at Damon, only to realize he was no longer there.

Leda spun around, eyes searching for Damon, "Damon!" she hissed, making sure everyone was still on the ground.

"Ugh!" A grunt came from outside of the door and Leda rushed to it, seraph blade tightly gripped in her right hand and electrum whip poised and ready in her left.

Leda ran through the door to see Mark sprawled unconscious on the floor and Damon looming over him, panting slightly and swaying from the blood loss. He looked up and a quick flash of, what looked to be, relief passed through his hazel eyes. Her crystal blue eyes looked him up and down, assessing his injuries. His left arm was badly hurt, the skin torn in several lines with dried up blood crusting along the edges while bright, red blood oozed out from the middle. His black t-shirt was ripped open from the front with a mean gash cut along his chiseled chest.

"Are you alright?" Damon's voice was strained and weak but he tried to make it seem as though nothing was wrong; Leda rolled her eyes.

"I'm the one that should be asking that, but seeing as you wasted that question, I'll ask the correct question: Where's the closest exit?" Leda demanded, leaving no room for any other questions. She wanted to heal him, but she knew it was best to get out then heal, than to heal and be trapped.

Damon nodded and pointed up, "There's a staircase that leads to the roof. We should be able to escape from there."

Leda looked around and saw a door that appeared to be locked; she cursed under her breath knowing that she shouldn't risk unlocking it for the sake of time. She looked around, trying to find another way out when her eyes landed on a window all the way down the hall. She grinned and moved towards Damon, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder and taking his arm so that it wrapped around her waist.

"How do you feel about windows?" she asked and before he could reply, she made her way to the window, dragging him along with her.

"Windows? And here I thought _I_ was the delusional one." Damon smirked then coughed.

"I never said I wasn't." was all Leda replied, stopping at the window and letting go of Damon. She tried to lift the window but it was locked; she rolled her eyes. Taking her blade, she hit the glass with the hilt and placed it in her belt, jumping onto the ledge and looking back in time to see Morgan running towards them.

"Get on, _now_!" Leda shouted, pulling Damon up as he jumped, wincing and biting his lip to keep from shouting in pain.

"Don't you dare jump out that window!" Morgan roared his voice drawing nearer and nearer. Leda turned around, winked then took hold of Damon's hand, pulling him with her as she jumped out the window.

* * *

**Another disclaimer!: I do NOT own Summit by Skrillex featuring Ellie Goulding, that belongs to them and not me! **

**Hope you all liked it!**

**~ Rasf**


	10. Turn

**Alright this is the tenth chapter! Yay! xD I hope you guys enjoy this, it is one of my favorites! I have also done something extra for this chapter, and I will be posting a link riiiiiiiiight onto my FanFic profile...it's not showing yet buuut is should be soon lol**

**Just copy and past that onto your address bar, go to the bottom of my profile page, click and listen while you read..if ya want xD **

**Aaaaaanywhooooo! Enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do NOT own the TMI seires or the song in that playlist, those belong to Cassie Clare aaaand the artists who composed those songs and yeah, you get the gist xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Leda's feet lithely and silently touched the pavement while Damon struggled to keep his balance, wincing as his feet hit the pavement beside her. She looked him over for a moment, making sure he would be able to handle the run they were about to conduct. Her hand itched to reach for her stele and heal his wounds, but she knew that wasn't what they should be doing, so she let her mind take over, as she always did. She then realized her hand was still in Damon's from when she was helping him onto the ledge and jumping out. Leda made to release it, more than a bit distracted by the wave of warmth it sent up her arm and the tingly shocks that went along with the warmth.

Damon looked at their hands as she slowly slid it out of his, his eyes glossing over and becoming unreadable. With a shake of her head, she looked at Damon and conjured up a grin, her eyes sparkling from the still active adrenaline in her veins. She couldn't let them be distracted, not if they were going to make it alive, and, Morgan seemed to be making it his mission to make sure they didn't. He growled from above and stood at the edge of the window, shouting multiple strings of profanities.

Leda laughed dangerously and looked at Damon, "How about we play a game?" She suggested and bolted before Damon could answer.

From behind, she heard another voice muttering curses then footsteps pursuing her. Leda looked over her shoulder to see Damon running behind her, his face unreadable as his eyes were trained on her, also unreadable. His speed continued to pick up and soon he was beside her, his breath coming regularly. He had his jaw locked, probably from the pain and his hands were clenched into fists. Leda looked forward and moved faster, pushing herself forward as another set of footsteps floated into her ears, letting her know they weren't alone.

People all around them were looking their way and Leda made to put up her glamour, only to find it was already concealing her. Her eyes zeroed in on a girl that was looking at her...or, better said, at Damon. Her green eyes were wide as she looked at Damon's bare chest streaked with blood and a massive cut, but, next to the shock, was lust; Leda's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists, feeling an extra jolt of anger, only, it wasn't the fury from before, it was a different kind of anger, one she wasn't familiar with.

Putting all her strength and energy into it, she ran faster, faster, and even faster, her pale skin glowing with that odd electric current it seemed to be getting lately. She turned sharply at corners and swerved the right ways, focusing on moving forward and making sure they lost Morgan, knowing Damon was at her heels, probably confused as to her sudden burst of agility.

As she moved forward, she saw a familiar street, one that lead to an intersection and then a park. She ran towards it. Her legs began to ache, her muscles straining as she refused to slow down. Without even realizing it, Leda was at the park, her feet still silent against the grass. She didn't even know why she was still running, but she felt as though she couldn't stop, as if she needed to keep running…

A hand was suddenly at her arm, gripping it tightly and jolting her to a stop. She grabbed the hand and began pulling it to throw the person forward, when she felt the same warmth and electric shocks as before, when she held Damon's hand. Her body turned quickly without her mind allowing the action, her eyes raking over his body, flinching at his wounds; she froze. Leda moved away from Damon, her eyes closed and her face, now, unreadable.

"Leda?" Damon's voice was gentle, holding a twinge of concern, but she didn't answer. Leda remained immobile, her heart pounding and her mind racing, the adrenaline in her system calming down.

Thoughts flew rapidly through her mind, bouncing against the walls of her brain trying to find a reason for her sudden outburst. She didn't let emotion play on her face. She was always in control of them, of her body, not the other way around.

"How're your wounds?" Leda asked, relief washing through her at the normality and calmness of her voice. She opened her eyes and walked towards Damon, pulling her stele out.

"What?" Damon asked, startled.

"Your wounds." Leda said slowly, distinctly, then smirking, "The run helped didn't it? Distracting you from the pain."

Damon's eyes seemed to focus as something clicked behind them, realizing that whatever had caused her lapse of emotion sharing, was over.

_Good_. She thought,_ He doesn't need to see anything_.

"Yeah, it helped." Damon shrugged and reached for her stele, "I can do it."

Leda hesitated for a second before handing it to him, knowing he wouldn't notice her hesitation. She backed away towards the tree, leaning against it and crossing her arms, surreptitiously hugging herself and watching him as he drew several iratzes on his skin. Leda could see his skin knotting together, healing over, leaving thin lines then white scars from the runes. Her eyes raked over him, noting the lines of his muscles as they tightened and rippled when he stretched, testing out his now healed body.

Averting her eyes quickly, Leda pulled out a blade and inspected it, watching as the light bounced off of it brightly, shinning extatically, as if waiting for something to happen so that it's full force could be summoned. Weapons weren't just weapons, they almost had a life of their own, if in the hands of the right person. Any idiot can grab a dagger and stab things with it, but it takes a real artist to manage it as though it were another extension of oneself. They're tools meant to aid in a time of dire need, and, as a Nephilim, hunts, battles, fights, are times of dire need.

What is a weapon?

Certainly it's not just a sharp, pointy object that has a two sided-sometimes more-surface. It's not a stick with a chained ball clattering along the side. It's not even defined as a small handheld bomb that goes off after pulling a pin; no, it's something more than that. The meaning runs deeper than that, stronger. Weapons can be anything. Everything can be made into a weapon, and weapons, no matter what it is, it's a sense of self-preservation. It's a sense of strength. It's a sense of freedom.

"Leda?" Damon's voice broke through Leda's concentrated thoughts, and she had the feeling he'd been demanding her attention for a while and she simply hadn't heard him.

_Oh well. _She thought, _It just helps with charade I'm putting up._

"Leda." Damon snapped, all traces of patience gone with the breeze that encircled around them, confining them within a bubble of tension.

"What?" Leda's tone was languid, completely void of any emotion.

"I've been calling you for over _five_ minutes." He said, exasperated.

Leda shrugged and tucked her blade way into her belt, crystal eyes glossed over like fog over an ocean, "You're not the first thing on my mind. You're attentions isn't what I attempt to please." She looked Damon hard in the eyes, locking their gaze and making sure he could see the empty void in her eyes, "So I repeat: _what_?"

Damon looked at Leda, hazel eyes meeting crystallized blue, pale contrasting with gold, dark against light. The breeze picked up, blowing Leda's long, silky black and silver hair around and around, thrashing against her pale face while it simply flopped Damon's sandy blond hair. Sunshine broke through the clouds, illuminating Damon's profile as he stood in the patch of now covered sunlight. Rays of light bounced off is his hair, showing signs of dark brown and plain out gold in it while his skin contained an unearthly glow.

Leda, on the other hand, looked paler, her skin transparent. Her eyes seemed to darken and her dark, full lashes brushed against her high cheekbones with every blink. There was a still and lethal beauty about her, something beyond external beauty. She wasn't the average girl, not only because she was Nephilim, no, there was more to her, more than she showed, and she was afraid Damon would be able to see that, see through the shield she built around her for years.

"Time is a precious thing, Damon," Leda broke the silence, "And, unlike you, I have things to do. So, if you plan to stand there and say nothing, then I'm sure you can find you're way-"

"Why." Damon interrupted, not asking, but demanding.

"-back to the safe house." Leda contined, seemingly unfazed, "You know, interrupting is very rude." She smirked.

"Why," he repeated, ignoring her taunts, "Why did you help me?"

Damon looked at Leda, really looked at her and she felt exposed. Leda felt as though everything within her was going to fall apart. Second after second the fabric of protection she wove for herself was unraveling, slipping through her fingers. Time seemed to slow, pause. They didn't seem to be connected to every other aspect of life around them, it was just Damon and her.

The silence dragged on, and Damon continued to stare relentlessly at Leda, mentally willing her to open up, to speak with the truth. With that, Leda felt her chest tighten but then release, relax. She breathed in deep and it felt as though it were the first breath she'd ever taken. The odd, protective instinct that always rang in her veins was gone, and the vulnerability from before was left behind to occupy its space. It was as if every aspect of Leda's soul, body, being, was yelling at her to open up to him, to accept that she felt something.

But, she couldn't.

Leda squashed down every emotion, every feeling, every thought, and cornered it into her heart, locking it shut and removing the key from sight. She couldn't let herself feel like this, she couldn't afford the price of letting herself weaken and become vulnerable. She couldn't. No matter how badly she ached to do it, she couldn't. She couldn't let herself do it under any circumstance.

Damon saw it. He saw the resolution set in her jaw, in the tight line of her lips, in the narrowed slit of her eyes, he saw it. His eyes flashed, and his head shook slightly, as if not accepting what he was seeing. But it wasn't that he didn't _know_ that Leda wouldn't open up, it's that he didn't _want_ her to not open up, she could see that in his eyes. Her heart clenched.

More silence passed between them as their energies had an unspoken conversation and neither of them moved, neither of them even dared to breath. They simply stared at each other. Both of them mentally willing the other to speak first, to break the silence. Damon hoping for an answer, and Leda hoping for a reason to lash out the frustration, the hurt, the disappointment that was slowly and steadily growing within the pit of her heart.

Finally, Damon opened his mouth and Leda felt every muscle in her body tense. He reached out, hand moving towards Leda's arm, slowly, almost regretfully. Time was passing in an agonizingly slow manner, and just when Damon's fingers were going to brush against Leda's pale soft skin, she backed away. It wasn't much of a distance that she put between them, but it was enough for Damon to drop his hand to his side, his face becoming solemn.

"Adam" Leda's voice ran distinctive, impassive, emotionless, "he asked me to follow you, make sure you were safe, and bring you back safe."

"What?" Damon asked brilliantly, his hazel eyes deflating.

"That's why I helped you." She was careful to leave out every trace of emotion that might remain while her eyes remained steady, staring into his.

Hazel eyes searched crystal, prodding, wandering, but they dulled out. The warm liquid hardening into stone and the light in his eyes gone completely. Damon turned his head to the side and nodded, staring forward. His back was rigid and his arm muscles rippled under the fabric of his clothes as he clenched his fists. Leda could see his jaw locking and unlocking and she ached to reach forward and do _something_ but she locked her muscles in place and fought that urge.

Taking a step forward, Leda began walking, passing by Damon without looking back, "We should get back. I promised Adam I'd bring you back safe."

She kept walking, step after step, breath after breath, that was all she focused on, but after a moment, she realized there was no sound behind her. She turned around. Damon was in the exact same place as before she began walking. She sighed. Leda tapped her foot against the grass, staring at Damon impatiently.

"Damon, we have to-" loud piercing music rang through the air, snapping Damon out of his bubble.

Leda looked down at her jeans, startled as the music continued to play.

_Imagine living like a king someday!_

_A single night without a ghost in the walls_

_And if the bass shakes the earth underground,_

_We'll start a new revolution now!_

"Well, aren't you going to answer that?" Damon spoke, voice holding a tinge of impassiveness along with his usual wittiness. Leda almost smiled. Almost.

Leda nodded curtly and pulled out her iPhone, sliding the green arrow to the right and accepting the call, "Yeah?"

"Leda! It's-it's Aaric! He-it was-I don't- and then-" Adam's frantic voice bounced loudly out of the phone and into Leda's eat, but the fragments he managed to blurt out caught enough of her attention. Her crystallized eyes narrowed, the calculating demeanor reentering them while she truned around and began walking.

Before she left she told Adam not to call unless it was an emergency, and she knew he knew the difference, "Adam, Adam, slow down. Breath. And then tell me." She ordered, crossing the grass and noting that her silence runes hadn't work off yet as her feet touched the paved sidewalk.

This time as she rapidly walked, Damon was at her side, attention focused on Leda's face as he read her every reaction while straining his ears to listen. Normally, Leda would be annoyed, but since Aaric was more of Damon's problem than her own, she didn't care.

"O-okay." Adam spluttered. Leda could here the _woosh_-ing sound of air as he took a deep breath and let it out, "Aaric came looking for you and I told him you went out. He left for a while but then came back and asked if I wanted to play so I said okay. We played hide and seek for a while then he told me he was getting tired of hide and seek so we went back upstairs and when we did, he began coughing, spitting out red and he fell to his knees. I thought he was messing around to scare me but he won't get up!" His voice went up a few octaves from fright.

Leda's hand clenched and unclenched as her legs began moving faster and Damon indicated for her to tell him what was going on. She ignored him. It seemed as though it was her job to take care of everyone and watch over everyone. Leda wasn't used to it. What she was used to was helping randomly, leaving before getting credit, killing demons, and dodging staying anywhere too long, but now it seemed as though she was the hero coming out of hiding or something, and it was annoying her.

"Are you sure, Adam? Positive?" Leda inquired, tone completely serious. She crossedanother street and glared at a taxi driver that nearly hit her, then at the people walking opposite of her who stared at Damon and her.

"Yes! I poked him and everything!" Adam whined, scared. Leda couldn't help but surpress a smile at the image of Adam poking Aaric, which earned her a gaping, incredulous stare from Damon that she pretended to not see.

"Okay, just, calm down. Remember munchkin, worry is only relevant to your level of control." Her tone took on a lecturing vibe but it was still soft and understanding at the same time that she could almost picture the times when she would teach him.

"I will." A deep breath, "Okay, I think I'm okay…" silence, "I'm better. But come, please!"

Leda jumped over a little brown and white Chihuahua, smirking as the dog's wonder gave her a distasteful look, physically saying _"Stay way from my dog and I, you pathetic maniac"._

"Okay, Damon and I-"

"You rescued Damon!" Adam exclaimed happily, momentarily forgetting Aaric; Leda chuckled and waved a hand dismally at Damon as his eyes held his confusion.

"Did I not tell you I would?" She asked, running faster, "But that's not the point, the point is that you watch over Aaric and we'll be there soon."

"Hurry!" Adam pleaded.

"Always munchkin. Love you."

"Love you too, Leda."

With that, the call ended and Leda put her phone back into her pocket, picking up her pace, mad dashing around people. Swerving through the crowd of people that seemed to follow everywhere she went. Her head whipped around, looking for Damon, cursing under her breath when she didn't see him but then locking her jaw as she felt his hand on her right elbow, millions of electroshots racing up her arm and around her body even though his skin touched the fabric of her sweater she could still feel the warmth of his touch through it.

Yanking her arm from his grasp, she snapped at him to not touch her and to keep up before bolting down the street again. As she neared the safe house the sun became obscured by clouds, like rain pouring down on her after a few minutes. Leda looked up, slightly relieved. She stared at the sky for a second, a split second, but she still saw it, an odd facial form in the clouds, eyes boring down on her. She blinked. It was gone. With a sharp shake of her head she ran faster, faster, rushing through the door and taking the steps two at a time.

Leda called out Adam's name repeatedly, listening intently and heading for the room she was staying in, her eyes dancing into every open room she passed an her hands automatically opening every closed door. She was almost at her room when she heard a feint shout coming from farther down the hall. Leda kept moving forward until she stood in the door way, eyes scanning the inside.

Inside the room was Adam, clothes splattered with blood while Aaric laid on the floor, unconscious and also with blood all over him. Leda walked in and was at Adam's side in a second, her index finger and middle finger searching for the pulse at Aaric's neck. Her eyes ran down Aaric's body, looking for any sign of injuries or harm, eyes narrowing when she found none. Finally, she found his pulse and the tension in her shoulders somewhat dispersed.

"Aaric." Damon said incredulously as he stepped into the room, sitting opposite of Leda.

"I-I don't know wha-at happened." Adam hiccuped.

Leda wrapped an arm around him while pulling out her stele, "Pull his shirt up." She told Damon.

Damon did as she said without hesitation, trusting whatever she was going to do. Her heart clenched. She shook her head and bent her head over Aaric's bare chest, noting that, like Damon, his chest was also well built, but unlike Damon, it was bulkier whereas Damon's was leaner. Touching the tip of the stele to Aaric's chest, she began drawing an intricate rune. Black swirls wrapped around each other, twisting and winding finely, forming an ancient healing rune she had discovered when she was younger.

Once she was done, she pulled back, placing her stele into her boot and looking at Aaric, feeling Damon's eyes on her face, reading her but she let nothing show. Beside her, Adam was fidgeting every few seconds, sliding his hand into Leda's. Leda squeezed Adam's small hand softly, eyes trained on Aaric's face.

Everything was still, unmoving. Every breath measured, careful and steady. A few minutes passed before Leda saw the soft, familiar glow of a settling rune from the corner of her eyes. Aaric bolted upright, gasping, hand flying to his throat. His grey eyes were shifting wildly, his chest heaving as though every breath was labored.

"Aaric," Leda encircled Aaric's wrists, pinning his hands to his sides as he attempted to claw at his throat, "Aaric!" She shouted this time, demanding his attention but he didn't listen, he just shouted out in pain.

Aaric struggled against Leda's hold and she motioned for Damon to push him back down into a laying position; Damon complied, pressing his hands against his chest and softly, but firmly, pushed him down. Adam scurried backwards, out of Leda's sight. Leda looked at Adam and told him not to leave the room, then she turned back to Aaric, keeping her grip tight.

"Where's that warlock?" Leda hissed under her breath.

Aaric shouted out in agony, "Make it stop! Fire! Fi-" he was cut off by a horrid gurgling sound followed by blood.

Leda locked her jaw and looked at Damon who's eyes were clouded with worry. His usually golden skin was now drained, pale. He looked up at her, unsure of what to do next so Leda nodded her hand at him, "I'm going to find John, you stay here." She ordered and stood up, bolting out of the room.

Leda ran down the hall, calling out John's name in the same fashion as when she called out Adam's name earlier. She passed a few windows, enough to see the dimming light of nightfall covering the city around them like a blanket. Her mind was running on hyperdrive all day, and it might've been the paranoia from before, but she felt something unnerving about Aaric's sudden episode. From the look on Damon's face, this had never happened before, which meant something had to be different than before. But what?

Again, Leda wished she knew more about Damon and Aaric, but it was too late for that now, _now_, she had to play hero again and find John so he could help Aaric. In the distance, she could hear Aaric's cries and Damon's curses. Leda shook her head fiercely and kept running, looking for John and avidly callin him every horrible insult and name in every language she knew until she reached the library. The room John had locked before and made it known no one was allowed.

_Too bad_. Leda thought.

Leda moved to the door and banged on it after finding that it was locked. After several minutes of pounding on the door and listening to Aaric's painful screams, Leda kicked the door, seeing it shake in it's shingles. She pulled out her stele an began drawing a rune while thinking: _Open, open, open_! Still, the door wouldn't budge and Leda was starting to get antsy, anger building within her and a fuzzy silver shade began to mold around her skin while electricity tickled the over layer of her body.

"John! I swear by the Angel that if you do not open this damn door right now I will cut off your balls, hang them in front of you while torturing you then I'll cut off your head and hang them next to your balls so you can see them for the rest of eternity!" Leda shouted furiously, all of her patience evaporating into the wind.

More minutes passed, more shouts echoed around the safe house, and more fury built inside of Leda until she snapped, punching the door and watching it split open in half just as her name rang louder than any other sound she had heard all day. Her blood ran cold and her body froze as a thump followed the scream from above. Leda could hear her heart beating in her ears and she could feel every movement around her, above her, and she felt nothing. There silence. Absolute, complete silence.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that!**

**And, I have a question for you all and I'd hope you guys answer :) **

**The question is: What do you think is happening to Aaric? o.O**

**Haha I'll be expecting answers guys!**

**Thanks!**

**~ Rasf**


End file.
